Dark Histories
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Summary: Lissa died saving Roses life using spirit to heal her during the car crash. Rose, traumatized, ran away from the Academy and is moving around aimlessly. Recently, she's been staying at a rogue dhampirs place in Southern California. She's become a street fighter throughout her life. What happens when a sexy human comes as a librarian at her school and has affected her in mo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I deleted all my stories, I needed a new start, hope you like this one**_

Summary: Lissa died saving Roses life using spirit to heal her during the car crash. Rose, traumatized, ran away from the Academy and is moving around aimlessly. Recently, she's been staying at a rogue dhampirs place in Southern California. She's become a street fighter throughout her life. What happens when a sexy human comes as a librarian at her school and has affected her in more ways than one?

Chapter 1: A Day on the Job

RPOV

I do not, nor will I ever, like school. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it know. I didn't like it yesterday nor will I like it tomorrow. I didn't like it last period and I sure as hell won't like it next period. However, currently I had a donut, and today was looking pretty okay on my part.

Then Stan walked in into the class. "Miss Hathaway, you do understand there is no eating in my class." From then on, the day began to plummet.

"Actually, Stan," I said while I kicked up my feet on the desk, "wouldn't you call this more as a gift from the Angels in Heaven, then food?"

"Miss Hathaway, it seems you are referring to Angel _food cake_. Now put it away." I grumbled as I furiously shoved the glazed donut into my face before Stan could say much more. He just glared and I gave my best smile with donut in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and began class. Soon enough the overhead had called me to the office because I was being picked up for a family emergency, the people in class didn't really care anymore, I always leave in the middle of class. I was surprised that I was even able to come to school in the mornings in the first place. Then again I'm normally not here in the mornings, I tend to sleep in too much and miss first period. They don't care much as long as I'm not fighting _in_ school.

I walked out of the school, not bothering with going through the office considering how they are probably used to it too. I sat in the car and opened the glove box and grabbed Masons extra stake. It's a wonder where he gets his hands on these things. He has so many sitting in house you would think it was only 5 dollars on Ebay to get one. He reached the car with that hungry look in his eyes I always see when he gets wind of a Strigoi that's in town.

Not to say that there isn't enough Strigoi in the bad parts of L.A. However, Mason can get information faster than I can run to a buffet table. Let's just get this straight, that's incredibly fast.

I sighed, not even needing to know why he pulled me out of school. It was the only condition with living with him, I help him fight and take down Strigoi. He was a junkie and it was bad. He craved for Strigoi blood to be spilled. And somehow, he even has Alchemist conections that make it so the Guardians don't even know that the death of a Strigoi even happened. It's one of the perks with being with Mason, the connections can do wonders. However, we've had some debts and slip ups that almost cost us our necks. We get out of it somehow. I'm amazed I haven't been caught and sent to some blood-whore community or an Academy.

It was broad daylight so that means we were going far. Mason had an old beat-up truck. Even though the appearance wasn't too appealing, the thing was as sturdy as a horse, if only I could say the same thing about Mason's mental health. I didn't care really, I could handle it. I wasn't at home that much anyway.

When we finally stopped driving we had ended up in Las Vegas. It was packed by this time of night, Vegas never slept. How could I judge? I didn't sleep either. It didn't take long to find the Strigoi, it was recently turned and didn't know how to handle its new abilities. I didn't even need to help Mason, but I guess he needed me for moral support.

I told him to book it home to L.A. I had a fight later that night and I refused to be late for this. The guy I was fighting has a long history with me and I was totally prepared to kick his ass for the shit he tried to pull the other night.

Mason was kind of my cover. Every fighter had some kind of manager. I didn't want to be tied down, so I did all the work while Mason stood there and looked pretty during the fights. Most people are surprised because of how organized I have to be to get this. I'm actually really good at math and a few other subjects because of how much I'm dedicated. It takes its toll though. I'm always exhausted throughout the school day. I wanted this education though to get a decent job in the future. Secretly killing Strigoi doesn't exactly pay bills. Street fighting pays for a lot of the necessities but I don't want to be dependent on it for my whole life.

I wrapped my hands and wore shorts and a sports bra with my hair in an insanely tight bun. I hated how if my hair was loose it could get in the way, but I refused to cut it. After all, Lissa had loved my hair. Mason drove me to the arena and I walked in like I normally did, with confidence. I haven't lost a game, and I don't plan on losing one in the future.

I stepped into the ring to look at the bright blue-violet eyes of Jesse Zeklos. The douche bag who tried to ruin my life. The anger pumped through my veins as I threw the first punch to his gut right as the bell rang. In the distance, I heard the screams and cheers of gamblers and the whistling of perverted men. My focus was on Zeklos, and nothing could distract me from this fight. The punch came hard, he hadn't been ready and he doubled over from the strength. I wasn't a dhampir for nothing. Though some may think that it's unfair to have dhampir strength during these kinds of fights. Then again these fights were illegal so I doubt anyone will call me for being unfair during illegal fights in a basement. And this is if they knew about dhampirs in the first place. To say the least, I didn't feel sorry for the losers that fell.

And let me tell you, this one fell. After he doubled over in pain and had the win knocked out of him, I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee. His head flew back and blood trickled from his nose. Screams came louder from the audience. I kicked his head to the side and he did the rest, his head collided with the floor and was knocked out cold. I never had a fight so easily won. Most people put up some kind of fight. Then I remembered that he wasn't in the same league as me. He had just requested the fight and I agreed, the more money the happier I am.

I walked out of the ring and fans cheered and touched me as I walked by to the office to receive my money. Mason stood behind me in a defensive stance. The crowds can get reckless sometimes and he was worried I would get hurt if they were to start some kind of riot.

After receiving my money, Mason drove us home and before I could even shower, I knocked out on the sofa of the lame apartment we shared.

And that's a normal day on the job for Rose Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cant believe I already got a follower. Hope you guys like the chapter. **

Chapter 2: Meeting the Librarian

RPOV

I was pretty tired the next morning. I had skipped half the day to sleep in and only just made it to school by lunch time. I only had about two classes left, but they were my favorite so that's why I even bothered in the first place.

After lunch it was time to go to my Self Defense class. I just liked how I could get some exercise in my day when I went to this class. It just made it so my body didn't tense up so much. After that I took a shower and was late to my next class like always, but she no longer bothered anymore. Alberta was a human, but she was insanely nice. She taught Economics and she actually made her class interesting. Also, after school if I'm not busy, she'd help me with my street fighting paperwork. She's really nice and knows how to get organized and get things done. Because of that, I was grateful.

I wasn't busy this afternoon so I was going to wait in the library until Alberta got out of a two hour teachers meeting.

When I walked through the door, Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy decided to turn my way.

"Are you a tutor?" he asked. The power of his hotness struck me so much that I had no idea what I was thinking and the words came out of my mouth as if I was trying to get a snail out of my mouth, as quick as damned possible.

"Yes." Now that I think about it, I just lied big time. Yes, I had the qualifications to tutor, but I wasn't a UCLA student who was getting paid by the school to come and pick out students who may need help in their lame subjects.

"Okay, well my name is Mr. Belikov and I'm new to this library. I was informed that some of you will be coming today. You are?" His Russian accent hit me hard. I'm surprised I hadn't been hit and fell to the ground already.

I stuttered, and I don't stutter often. "Er, my, umm, my name is Rose."

He nodded and went back to the book he was reading. I looked at the book and saw it was an old beat up western novel. I could barely suppress my giggle. He raised an eyebrow at me. Just one. I could never be able to do that and became jealous at his power immediately. "What's so funny ."

I straightened, "Nothing, Dimitri, just that I never imagined you'd be a cowboy from first glance," I said with a strait face but I'm sure the laughter showed in my eyes. He chuckled slightly and I noticed the large duster he was wearing. "Wow, you really do go all out, don't you Comrade?" I asked pointing at the large duster. He merely chuckled and looked back at his book. I took that as my cue to go and pretend I was a tutor while I was waiting for Alberta.

Looking around the library, I sighed in relief to see there were only around five people sitting in the library today and three of them were sitting on the computer playing some game. I sat at the table where the tutors normally sit and just took out my homework that was due today but I never got to it because of how busy I was last night. Luckily, I didn't look that bad today. Most of my bruises were under my neck and shoulders so when I wore a jacket like I did today, you would have no idea I was in a fight last night. I had put some mild make up on. I never really cared about it that much, but I didn't want to look that bad for the world. And thank god I did or else I would have killed myself for being in front of a sexy Russian such as Dimitri Belikov.

I finished Honors Calculus when a little freshman came to my table. "Do you know how to do geometry?" I smiled at the little girl and nodded. I couldn't say no to those green eyes. I almost became sad. They were so similar to Lissa's…

That's when my eyes widened in surprise as I starred at the girl. She was a moroi. From the looks of it, she wasn't a royal, but that doesn't change the fact she's going to a human school. I decided not to say anything yet as I helped her with her geometry homework.

"Thank you so much. You really helped me understand it. My name is Jill, what's yours?"

"Rose." Before she went, I decided to point out the obvious. "So why are you going to a human school?" I asked in a low voice. Her eyes widened, she starred at me for a moment and then her eyes softened.

"You're a dhampir." I nodded. "My family didn't like how crowed and judgmental the vampire community was. So we decided to move here, out of sight, and try to have a normal life."

"So what do you do for blood?"

"There are Moroi places nearby that allow any moroi to walk in and grab a bite once a day or so."

"Interesting. Well, if you are ever in trouble, you can find me, okay? Here's my number." I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She smiled and shoved it into her pocket. After wards, I had realized almost an hour went by and only an hour left until Alberta was out. I didn't think anyone else was coming in or going to ask me for help. So I was going to try and talk to Comrade.

When I looked over at him, I saw he was starring at my with his dark brown eyes that just seemed to pull me in. I held my breath as our eyes locked and it was as if the world around us froze. I wasn't sure if he was feeling what I was feeling, but I was definantly feeling something. Soon, the door opened and a kid walked in front of us, breaking our eye contact and I was left with no breath and a huge blush on my cheeks. I do not blush, I was Rose Hathaway. I stood up and walked over to the front desk of the Library.

Dimitri had watched me as I walked over and I leaned over the desk with a smile on my face. "So how's it going?"

He shrugged, "It's fine, it's a library after all." I chuckled.

"So your accent… Russian, am I right?" he nodded. "That's awesome. Are you doing anything else besides the librarian here? It must be pretty boring."

"I sub for some classes. How has your day gone so far?"

"Pretty lazy, I haven't done much today."

"Oh, really? What were you helping with, with that one girl that came over earlier?" So he was watching me.

"She just needed help with some simple geometry. Nothing big."

"I know a lot of people who are still stuck in geometry in college. It's pretty amazing. What math do you take?"

"Honors Calculus."

"Surprising. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." I was afraid of there being an awkward silence so I tried to keep up the conversation. "So what made you became a Librarian, Comrade?"

"I've always loved books," he said with a passion in his eyes. If only those eyes had bee directed at me…

Surprisingly the conversation kept going as the time clicked by. We chatted about the simple things. I tried to stray away from the topic of me being a tutor or going to college. Soon enough I looked up at the clock to see it was about time for Alberta to be done with her meeting. 

"Sadly, Comrade, I have to go. I have to discuss something with one of my teachers. It was nice meeting you." I said with a smile.

And guess what?

He smiled back at me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Rose." Maybe that donut yesterday was a good luck charm.

I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face. And you don't normally see me smile. Then again, Dimitri made me do a lot of things I normally don't do today.

**Hoped you like the chapter. It was a little dull but I hope it makes the cut! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking so long with this updating, my computer is really stupid and I never get much time to go on it. Hope you guys like the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 3: It's Only a Little Difficult

RPOV

I was walking to Alberta's room, thinking over the previous conversation I had just had. I never really went to the library that often, and on days like this when Mason doesn't need me so much, I could spend it as a "tutor" for my high school when I'm in need of Alberta's assistance as well.

Speaking of Alberta, her door was wide open and when I walked in she was grading paper.

"Need any help?" I asked smiling at her. She looked up and gave me a grin as well and just waved me over. I sat down across from her and for the next twenty minutes it was silent as we worked together to get her first period's tests graded. When we finished, without even speaking I just pulled out the paperwork I needed help with and handed some of it to her.

"I can't believe you've been doing this for so long. Why don't you just quit, I'm sure you could go to a great school on your own and gain a bunch of scholarships for college." She said looking at me with an exasperated look.

"You know I don't plan on going to college. I have other things to deal with." I said.

"Like what!?"

"You wouldn't understand. Please, can we drop it?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly and we started to go over the papers.

Recently I had made about 200 dollars from my last fight the other night and I had another one in two days. From what I heard he was a lot stronger than people thought possible, so I'm guessing he's the same as me. This will be interesting.

"Don't forget, you need to show up to your first period tomorrow because you have a test." I nodded. She was always keeping tabs on me. "Do you need me to come wake you up?"

"I would be insanely grateful." I said. She knows not to actually go through the house, I had told her that the person living with me was a fanatic so she just sneaks around the back and knocks on my window. She doesn't question anything she might have seen, at least not that I know she's seen anything. Mason does a good job at making sure it's not too easy to get his little precious weapons.

"Okay, I'll call you ahead of time. Here you go." She handed me the papers. "It's all done. I swear, you would be a much better bodyguard then you would a street fighter." My body tensed up and her eyes softened. She knew something had happened and sometimes, some words just trigger the past.

Quietly I get up and start to leave the room. "I have to go." I murmured. She only nodded and let me leave. On my way home I kept my head down, my hair covering my face.

Shudders came through my body.

_ROSE!_

_ROSE! NO PLEASE, OH GOD ROSE WAKE UP!_

Her voice pumped through my head on my way home. "No, please, shut up."

_You can't leave me Rose, no you just can't._

_We promised to always be together._

I open my door to my house and run to my room.

_You just need to wake up. Please, Rose WAKE UP!_

"**NO!**" I yelled at my wall. "**Don't do it! Please, no! I never wanted to wake up. why would you do that!? Why would you want me to wake up!?**" I yell and start hitting my wall, tears streaming down my face. "**I couldn't protect you! No, please. Don't go."**

_Rose… I new it. I felt it. You would wake up._

"**NO!**"

_I'll always love you Rose. Please, make sure you never forget._

_You were always there…_

"**WAIT! NO DON'T GO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**" I hit the wall hard and I punch my bed repeatedly.

_Oh my god, what happened here?_ All those eyes, all those whispers and voices.

"Make them stop. Go away!"

They would just keep coming.

_She should have been the one to die._

_What kind of guardian could she be if she can't even save one girl?_

_Who does she think she is letting them die out like that._

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

"Make them stop. It wasn't my fault, please just make it all stop. I didn't want it to happen, I didn't know I was going to live. Please, JUST GO AWAY!"

Flashes of bending medal and her face. Tears falling down her eyes as her hands fell limply to her side and her body collapse. I should have been the one to die, not her. Not her…

"No, Lissa… Don't leave me. You should have just let me…" And then I was knocked out.

The next morning I hear the knocking on my window and I look up to see Alberta standing on the other side of my room. I looked around to see that I was laying under my covers in my bed and had my pajamas on. I only guess Mason saw me in a mess on the floor and changed me and got me to bed. I nodded at Alberta.

When I stood I took a survey of the room. I can only remember hitting the wall and a few crashes here and there. My lamp was gone so I'm guessing it broke and Mason threw it out. There were multiple holes in the wall. I'll talk with him later.

Hurriedly I got dressed; trying not to remember the horrible feelings I had the night before.

Just take one step at a time.

Just.

One.

More.

Step.

Its only a little difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm gonna be updating more often now that I have a bunch of free time! I hope you like the chapter. **

Chapter 4: Lets Go Clubbing!

RPOV

Alberta and I had small talk on the way to school. She was such a nice human, she was such a nice person in general. I asked her if she had ever been married, she said she had. Her husband had died on a plane crash around ten years back. She had a daughter and a son. Her daughter has two little boys and her son is hitting it off as a lawyer and recently was engaged. I could feel the proud and happiness she felt radiating off her body when she spoke of her kids.

"One day you just have to meet them." I shook my head.

"No, if they come to visit, you need all the time you can get."

"No, no. They don't want to hang out with an old woman like me! It would be nice if you'd meet them." I just laughed, not pushing the subject. "And what about you Rose, any lovers?" She giggled.

I just laughed. "Me?! Lovers?! Preposterous. I may be able to get one, but I can't keep 'em." We laughed together until we arrived at the school.

"Rose…" Alberta started. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was about to give me a serious question, so I tried to prepare myself. "What… Where is your family?"

That one struck me a little hard. I had never met my moroi father. Not that I had seen much of my dhampir mother anyway. I'm sure she was given some sort of message that I had left, but I doubt she cared all that much. It's not like she cared when she did know where I was. She never had asked how I was doing.

She didn't come after Lissa died.

She wasn't there.

I stayed quite. "Alberta…"

"No, Rose. I want to know what happened. I'll always be here for you no matter what. And… I just don't feel comfortable with that weirdo who always pulls you out of class for no apparent reason."

I sighed. "Alberta… It's very complicated matters. And I don't feel this is the most etiquette place to be talking about it. Please drop it, I just can't talk about it yet." I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to push it more. Only after a few moments of silence did she sigh and look at me with soft eyes.

"Okay, Rose. I won't push it this time. Please promise you will tell me soon. I just want to help you." I believed her. I just didn't believe myself.

"Okay, I promise." Whether I would be able to fulfill that promise was a whole other story.

Today went well, I had taken my tests and Alberta gave me lunch. I tried to stay as far away from the library as possible. I had even spotted Dimitri a few times in the hall and had to use super human speed to book it to the girls bathroom without being spotted.

"Rose!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see it was the girl I had tutored the other night. Jill… I believe.

"Hi, Jill. How are you?" She gave me a big smile before replying back.

"I'm really good. Thank you so much for helping me with my school work today. Will you be in the library today as well?"

"I'm not sure. I might be leaving early. But if I'm not there by 4 o'clock then don't expect me at all, okay?"

"Sure thing Rose. Also, I was wondering if we could ever talk, about, you know…" She dragged off starring intently on the ground. I smiled at her.

"Of course. We can schedule something if I'm here after school. I have to get going now, so see you later."

She nodded and walked in the other direction. It was nice talking to her. I didn't communicate well with most humans. I didn't do well at getting along with others in general. But Jill seemed nice.

She reminded me of someone…

I shook my head, erasing my thoughts. I didn't want to go through another 'episode' like I did last night.

The day went by almost quickly. I hadn't done anything too reckless, and my head was mostly in the clouds.

And then the day had ended. Mason hadn't come to pick me up all day, which surprised me as well as most of my later period teachers. My next fight wouldn't be until tomorrow night. I literally had a very calm day today, which was really weird for me. And when I thought about it like that, it was really depressing.

So I went to see Dimitri.

He was sitting there just like the day before, just reading his weird western novels and his duster was on his chair. The door squeaked as I walked in and hi looked up.

And he actually smiled! Not a lot of people have such an amazing and sexy smile like he does. Actually, no one does. I'm not girly enough for me to say I could have melted by his smile. C'mon, I'm Rose Hathaway!

"It's nice to see you Rose."

"You too, Comrade. How's the lonely life as a high school librarian working for you?"

"It's not as bad as you think. After all, I'm surrounded by books, what could be better?"

"Being surrounded by vodka."

"Oh Roza, what shall we do with you."

"Roza?"

"Oh.. um.." he said a little surprised. Like he was trying to explain how he might have just used a cuss word to his mother. "It's your name in Russian."

"I like it. But only you can call me that because you're Russian." I said laughing. HE CALLS ME BY RUSSIAN.

No biggie.

"Well this place looks vacant. How late do you stay open anyway?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel like it. Some kids don't get rides home until later so I let them hang out in here. I don't have much to do anyway."

"See what I mean? The lonely life of a school librarian."

"Oh yes, and a college life is much better? All you people do is study and party."

"Hey, at least I get some social time in. Isn't that what everyone does though?"

"The study part can vary."

It was a nice conversation. It was light and didn't consist of much, but hey, I was talking to somebody. I was having unlife-threatening communications with a human being.

I was making progress. At least I hope I was.

I didn't really need to see Alberta today, so I decided to chat with Dimitri a little longer, helped Jill with some homework and then went home.

Since it wasn't such an exciting day, I wanted to do a little celebration for myself. What I was celebrating for… lets just say life. Though that didn't have much to celebrate anyway.

I got into a strapless black mini dress with black stilettos and made my hair amazing. I did a slight smokey eye shadow and some dark lip gloss. I stuffed a stake into dress as well as a knife. You can never be too prepared.

As I left the room, I saw Mason sitting on the couch looking intently at his laptop. "Bye Mason."

"Bye Ro-" he looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Holy fuck you look sexy. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go clubbing for just a little bit. Don't forget I have a fight tomorrow night so no Strigoi hunting to late, I need you to be there for this one because I think he might be a dhampir."

He just nodded and couldn't keep from scanning me head to toe. I didn't mind, but I would feel bad if he fell for me. He was Mason after all.

I called up a taxi and asked him to take me to Bloodlust. A new club that was made a few months ago. I haven't been able to go yet and I was really excited to go tonight. I didn't really plan on going to school tomorrow but instead just train most of the day.

And eat a few donuts.

Maybe ten.

Okay maybe fifteen.

How 'bout I stop at twenty…

I think about it tomorrow.

I was easily excepted in to the club. I was Rose Hathaway after all, who wouldn't want a smokin' body like mine in their club?

It was a 18 and over club, so I had to show my ID if I wanted a drink. So I sat at the bar a few moments, and it didn't take long for a man to come up and offer me a drink.

However when I turned around to smile at my drink buyer.

It was DIMITRI!

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I know rose is really ooc but I thought since she didn't grow up the same, she might have random spurts of girliness here and there. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its funny because I had written chapter 4 like last week and I had it downloaded to the doc manager, but today I was going to start writing ch. 5 and when I previewed my story I was like, wares chapter 4. apparently I never even put it onto the story! Sorry guys! XD **

**Btw, I have been forgetting to do this, but I do not own VA at all whatsoever. I'm not going to remember to say this again, so just deal with this one! Love you guys! Hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Night To Remember

RPOV

No way, no way. He cannot be here! And he's sitting right here. And he just ordered two Russian vodka shots.

Holy shit.

"Roza."

"…Dimitri." For a few moments we starred at each other. I was still in a slight state of shock. Not totally sure of the hot bod right in front of me.

"What bring you here tonight?" He tried to yell over the music which pounded loudly against my ears and made me feel like my body was vibrating. His face came close to my ear and his breath hit the side of my neck like a hot wave. A shiver went through my body, and I wouldn't have been able to tell if he noticed or not because I was unable to see his face, but his body didn't seem to make any quick reaction. I could smell only a very very faint scent of alcohol on him. He wasn't drunk. He had only had one or two drinks so far.

Our drinks came before I could answer. As soon as I got it I downed it quickly to feel the reassuring burn go down my throat and calm my nerves. Whether Dimtri could sense how nervous or tense I was, he wasn't showing.

"I had a free night. I don't have much to do." He nodded and downed his drink as well.

We starred at each other for a while. His brown eyes looked into mine. They showed more emotion then they normally did. He looked as though he had been crying a few hours beforehand. His eyes were only faintly red, but his eyes were sad. Yet they showed a hint of something else as we kept starring at each other. Whether it was the heat of the room or the shot we had just taken, but I felt something deep inside be, something that had been buried for a long time trying to dig itself out. What that was, I wasn't absolutely sure. And I wasn't sure if I was totally ready to find out.

I didn't know how I looked in his eyes, I really wanted to do. I wish I heard his thoughts right now, I wanted to know how he was looking at me.

But he never had to look at my body, his eyes never went from head to toe, they stayed where they were, looking straight into my eyes. And never went away. I don't how long we stayed like that, but soon enough, my throat began to close up on itself and I downed another drink that came. My throat burned with the sensation of the strong drink.

I don't know what came over me then, I grabbed his hands, without breaking eye contact, and pulled him to me into the dance floor. He didn't say anything, he didn't resist, he didn't look away. What was this? He was human, I was only dhampir, there was no compulsion, yet what made me crave him so much right at that moment? I wanted body contact so much just then. How could I have deprived myself?

I ended up being the on to break eye contact when I turned and began to dance against him. We grinned together for a while, the beat of the music pumping our hearts and our sweat came out heavy. People were crowding which made us press closer together. It was sexual, yet it wasn't. At least for me. I felt like we were dancing as one. It was arousing, yet we were one person moving at the flow of the music and we fit into each other, blended together into one movement and the rest of the world in another. The experience made my blood flow.

I turned so I was looking at him again. Even me turning didn't feel too abnormal, the way I moved with the music so it didn't interrupt our one movement was perfect and we clung to each other as our breaths mingled together in front of us. My head was much lower then his and he had to look down to see my face clearly, I had to look up to see him. We dance closer as our faces were barely inches away from each other and I could feel his warmth radiate off his body and the slight scent of alcohol from his breath. If he was here with someone, they were long forgotten because I was soon the only one he could see. His eyes were wide, trying to take me all in, the same goes for me. We didn't want to miss a beat, to blink and have the image be gone. Each blink was reluctant and fast.

Songs flew by as we danced together, the adrenaline was still high, but I could feel that others were taking breaks. People started to disband and less people were on the dance floor as people drank. My legs could withstand it, but I wasn't sure how long Dimitri's human legs could take before giving out.

Reluctantly, I made our pace slower, showing that we needed a break, and he squeezed my hips hard and squinted his dry eyes and pulled me to the bar very close to his body, his eyes going through the crowd for some reason.

We sat together at the bar, not saying a word to each other as we downed another drink.

"Roza." He was closer then when we first started talking. His lips had little distance to my ear and my neck. His voice sounded more like a growl.

I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed his face and pushed my lips against his. He quickly adapted and we mere in a major make-out session and were both trading places of domination. He licked my lips and I moaned as he pushed his tongue around in my moth. He growled which made my mouth vibrate under him and his mouth took over mine in the battle and we were like that for as long as we could, only letting go of each other for short ragged breaths. I couldn't get enough of him, and I don't think he was quite done with me.

However, I didn't want to loose my virginity after a bar make-out.

Yet I didn't want to let him go just yet.

But he was human.

He's human….

Shit!

I quickly pulled away and he whimpered, and I involuntarily did the same. I looked at him with what I suppose was sad eyes as I put some money on the bar and ran away.

"Rose! Wait!" He ran after me. Dammit, can't you just deal with me leaving. Then again I would be kinda pissed too.

I just tried to run as fast as I could with my high heels. It was harder than I wanted it to be, and he apparently was in shape, because he caught up fast.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he grabbed my arm. I knew what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him that. A human can't make that feeling rise in my stomach, it's not good. It's not right. I may have done many things that were taboo, but I wouldn't get serious with I human. I can't do that.

I looked at him hard. We had made it to the parking lot and I could only see his face through the bright neon lights of the club and the dim lights of the street way. Even though he was out of breath and his hair slightly tousled, he just seemed more appealing, which made everything worse.

"It's too elaborate. The story, my life..." I sighed. I tugged on my arm slightly and he reluctantly let me go. "I don't think we should talk much anymore." I refused to look him in the eyes. I had been happy with our small chats the past few days. But I didn't rush into things. Yes, I was reckless in all sorts of ways. But I'm not going to make him lose his jobs, and I'm not going to form any attachments.

I could just sleep with him. Would I be satisfied with that? I could make Mason move, or I'd just switch schools, that way he would never know that I ever went to the school, we wouldn't have to meet again, and I wouldn't have to form feelings. I could pull it off as a fling, I knew I could, I've done it before. I didn't sleep with them, but I've gotten close plenty of times and just played it off as a one nightstand.

"Roza, I thought… I thought it was nice, you know… If you didn't like it…" I almost bust into laughing.

"No!" I yelled. "It's not like that! I loved that. That was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me thus far." That comment both made us blush a little. And I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't ditch him after sleeping with him. And I couldn't leave Alberta either. So I knew I needed it to end here. I couldn't go any further. After all, he's a human. "I just… I realized I shouldn't be doing this." I pried in my mind for an excuse. "I just broke up with my boyfriend… And I don't want to use you as a rebound…" It was a lame excuse and when I looked him in the eyes I could see he wasn't buying it that much.

"Roza, tell me what's wrong. I mean, if you like it…"

"Like I said, you're a nice guy. I'm just not a nice girl. I don't want to use you. We probably shouldn't talk anymore. I need to go." I said it quickly and roughly. He was taken slightly aback, but looking into my eyes, his eyes softened. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what he saw, what my eyes were revealing.

"Roza…"

"Goodbye Comrade. Maybe we could meet again later." I knew I was lying. He knew I was lying. It was no use anymore. So I started walking.

I walked away from the best time in my life. From the most fun I've had. I just walked away, and he didn't come to get me again.

When I made it home, Mason was in his pajamas and pouring a cup of coffee. "You want some?" he asked. I nodded and took the mug from his hand. "How was your night? You look tired."

"Yah… Well, it's a night I'll never forget." We chatted for a bit before I took a shower and fell asleep on my bed.

**I hope you guys like the chapter! It took me a little to make it but I had this huge burst of inspiration and just began typing as much as possible! I love you guys and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever :'( I apologise! Well I hope you guys will like the chapter and I'm gonna try to do two chapters this weekend. Wish me luck. **

**I hope you guys like how I've finally changed from Roses point of view!**

Chapter 6:

DPOV

Not a lot of things happen to me very often. Not since I was little. But some things… were bound to happen to me and I could never control it. Just as it was tonight, I could not control the things I now know. I'm thankful to find out about it, as soon as possible, because if I had gone not knowing, I would have been more pained, more betrayed. And I couldn't help but cry all night. And my thoughts came to her, they came to Roza. She could distract me, as well as going to the club with Ivan.

I wasn't totally sure of what I had been thinking. Meeting her in that library that one afternoon, it had changed me, in more ways than one. I wasn't able to keep her out of my head. I swear I had seen her in the halls of the school. I would wait, sitting in that chair in the library, starring at the door until I saw her. I had only briefly talked to her, but her smile, her laugh, they consumed my mind, every waking minute, and her beauty was indescribable.

So when I was standing there, leaning on the wall of that night club, when I had been forced to attend on my best friend Ivan's behalf. He was dancing it up with some woman, when I noticed her sitting at the bar. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, that dress… It had made me into an animal, waning to rip it off as soon as I could. Without thinking, my legs had began to move, she had not seen me until I sat next to her and ordered the two Russian Vodkas.

"Roza." It rolled off my tongue in such a nice way that it made me happy I was the only one to call her that.

She was wide eyed and surprised at me sitting there, if it were because of happiness or something else, I couldn't tell. "…Dimitri." It was nice to hear, even though it's not as if I don't like being called Comrade.

"What brings you here tonight?" I had no idea what else to say. It was hard for me to be heard with the loud pounding music, but luckily I was. Especially since I had to go up against her ear as well. My breath had hit her neck and I visibly saw her shiver, which made me smile and my eyes go ablaze.

Before she was able to answer, our drinks came and before I could actually grab mine she had downed hers in one quick swig. I was surprised at how well she took it, not a lot of people could handle such strong alcohol.

"I had a free night. I don't have much to do." I only nodded as I took my drink.

Then I looked at her.

And she looked at me.

And I couldn't tell what I was showing, but she knew. She saw me, she could see right into me. My eyes were probably a little red from crying earlier, and I could feel sadness tug at my heart. I wonder if she could see everything, all of what I was feeling.

Her eyes were all I looked at. I was trying so hard to see her. Not just her body, but _her_. That wonderful cheerful girl I had met in the library. Who knows how long I had been trying when she turned away to down another drink.

And then she grabbed my hand, looking at me with those amazing brown eyes. She tugged at my hand as I followed her to the dance floor, and any rationality I might have had tonight had vanished as I saw her walk in that dress. Her hand was so warm against mine, the heat from just that one spot had sent shivers down my body. And soon she turned around and dancing against me. I gripped her hips and brought her close to me. We were already so close together because of the people, and the heat in the room made me dizzy.

Soon it wasn't just dancing. At least, it didn't feel that way. It wasn't even her moving her body against mine. We had become one, not physically, but spiritually. I wasn't a big one on believing that, yet I couldn't deny the feeling I felt now. As we moved together with the flow of the music, the outside world became dark and nothing else mattered to me except the extraordinary woman in front of me. She turned to look at me, and yet didn't disrupt the flow, how she was bale to, I wouldn't be able to know. I bent down to be closer, our bodies were touching and I was just so close… I was focusing on her so hard, she was the only thing I needed in this moment, she was the drug that I had become immediately addicted to, and I didn't know how to stop it.

Soon, my legs would become tired, and I was astonished at how much energy her legs still had. It was as though she had been reading my mind as she slowed the pace which made me sigh on the inside. I gave her hips a squeeze of thanks and pulled her to the bar. Except she was close to me, almost on top of me. I looked at her.

"Roza." I was so close. I was at her ear when I whispered her name. Oh, Roza…

To my amazement and excitement she gripped my face and yanked me to her as we were together in a long make-out session. She fought, I fought. I had never had this kind of kiss before. There was so much power, so much passion. I licked her lips and she moned as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. The sensation had made me growled which had made her submit. I couldn't stop, my control had been lost long ago.

Then she pushed me.

I couldn't understand, but we both made a noise of annoyance when we separated. She gave me a look, one she hadn't showed me yet tonight. It was as if she were guilty, but for what I wasn't totally sure. I couldn't understand her, or what she was doing.

She slammed the money on the bar table and booked it out of the bar.

"Rose! Wait!" I tried running after her. But God Damn! She was going so fast for a woman in heals, thank god I work out. Soon enough I was able to grab her arm, not gripping it too tight.

"Roza, what's wrong?" She kept her head down, not looking up at me.

"It's too elaborate. The story of my life…" I couldn't understand her very well. She tugged at her arm and I let her go. "I don't think we should talk much anymore." She kept her head down and I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't comprehend what I had done wrong. Did I upset her in some way? Why was she like this?

"Roza," I began embarrassed, "I thought… I thought it was nice, you know… If you didn't like it…" I felt like dyeing for saying this.

"No!" She yelled. "It's not like that! I loved that. That was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me thus far." My blush became deeper and she seemed to be embarrassed as well. "I just… I realized I shouldn't be doing this. I just broke up with my boyfriend… and I don't want to use you as a rebound."

I swear she couldn't have looked more like a liar if she was hooked up to a detector.

"Roza, tell me what's wrng. I mean, if you like it…" I couldn't finish.

"Like I said, you're a nice guy. I'm just not a nice girl. I don't want to use you. We probably shouldn't talk anymore. I need to go." She had said it so roughly I was taken aback a little. I looked at her in the eyes, and I knew she was only thinking for me, as if all of this were true in her mind. And I couldn't keep from softening my gaze, she was such a wonderful woman.

"Roza…" I didn't know what to say.

"Goodbye Comrade. Maybe we could meet again later." We both knew she was lying, she didn't want to see me anymore, and if that was her choice, I wasn't going to stop her. So I let her walk away. I let the most beautiful woman walk away, and I would forever regret it, I knew that then and now.

When I went home. My built up sadness came flooding out next to Ivan. He knew for the main part, he knew why he needed to take me out. He didn't know Roza. And I knew that it was more than just one tear I had shedding that had been specifically for her.

**Well I hope you guys liked Dimitris point of view. I'm only going to do this every few chapters so don't get your hopes up to much! Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I promised I would try and squeeze another chapter in this weekend. I might be able to update again next weekend. The next chapter will hopefully be a long one. This one is kind of exciting so I hope you like it! Also I realized the last chapter didn't have a title but I was just going to call it Dimitri's Point of view so ya. **

Chapter 7: Shit

I didn't bother going to school the next day. I had woken up around 1 in the afternoon and Mason was making some bagels when I walked into the kitchen with my baggy shirt I had borrowed from him a long time ago and never gave back, along with my little shorts. The shirt made it look like I had nothing on under.

"You ready for the fight tonight?" I only nodded as I grabbed the bagel from his outstretched hand and chewed on it. "Want me to make more?" I nodded again and he poured me some orange juice.

"You know I love you, right?" I said as I sipped the orange juice. He laughed.

"Of course, I'm the only one who spoils you this much." We laughed together.

"Well, after the fight, you wanna head down to L.A. and check for some Strigoi?" His eyes widened like a dog offered a treat. I laughed at his expression. "How have the Guardians not caught on to us?" I asked as I took another bite of the bagel.

"I have some friends with the higher ups. They help me. Plus I'm awesome like that." I laughed.

"Why didn't you stay a Guardian?" I asked out of the blue. He stiffened a little and I was worried I had hit a nerve and he just sighed and relaxed a bit before speaking.

"I was sick of them. All they do is control us, and for what? So we can risk our lives for some other race who think they are high and mighty?! Well we have to suffer so much more than them. We are being thrown into a pit of fire without the consent. I want to know that I'm doing what's right. Killing Strigoi is right, however, protecting those snot nosed wanna-be rich Moroi isn't. I should choose who I protect and I shouldn't have to be told to only protect the rich. What are they to us? Why can't they fight? I want to hunt down Strigoi to protect the world, including humans and dhampir, blood whore or not, because _that_ is what's right. Not them, never them."

I took a sip of his orange juice and didn't look at me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok." I whispered and all he did was sigh.

"So what about you?" He had never asked. Then again I had never asked either. "You don't have to tell me."

"My friend died for me, and she was a royal." I said. He made an intake of breath. "She had been my best friend, and they all blamed me. They told me I was worthless and wasn't worth living for not saving her, for not protecting her, so I ran away." I tried to make my reason simple and sweet, yet my voice cracked a little.

He knew that wasn't the whole thing. Nothing was ever that simple. My life explanation couldn't simply be put into a few sentences. How could it?

"So, no school?" I nodded. "That's what I thought so I had called you in sick this morning. I feel bad for this school. First they have to deal with you, ad they have to deal with me always taking you out of school. It's a surprise they haven't called child services on me." We laughed, knowing how he had bribed off the board of the school to look away from my random disappearances. Everything was on my record but they never really did anything against it.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, do you want to spar or go to the gym?" I asked.

"Let's just go to the gym today. I need a little work out." I nodded as I went to go take a shower and dressed for the gym. Afterwards Mason and I jogged with our bags down to the gym that was only a few blocks away. I put my Ipod on full blast. I was hoping this exercise would distract me from thoughts of last night. Stress was built in my body and I couldn't wait to release it in running and lifting.

I was dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants and had a strap around my arm that held the Ipod. When we got there I decided to run a few miles first to warm up. I stretched out my legs and arms before lifting and doing squats and so on. Time flew buy as hours went passed and it was closing time for the gym. Mason and I jogged back so I could get ready to fight.

I didn't bother looking at his name or the tips about him from our allies. I liked to go at things with a clear mind, a fair fight. Whether they chose to do the same was their business, not mine.

I was in a new sports bra with my hair in a tight bun. I've actually had some guys try to pull my hair when it's in a plain pony tail, what a bitchy move. My knuckles were wrapped and I was wearing some plain white basketball shorts.

We arrived to the underground arena and I could here the cheers and yells for betting.

"Okay, even if you lose this one, everyone will still love you and you still get money. This one actually might be difficult, so kick his ass as much as you can, k?" I knew he was getting a laugh out of me and I did laugh. He always said something like this before a match, even though him himself doesn't know who I'm fighting, he never does, after all I do the paperwork with Alberta. He's there for show, and he's perfectly fine with not having to do much.

I heard them call my name and I ran out there with my arms up and went into the ring.

And then I saw him.

I gasped as I slammed against the strings around the ring.

It was Eddie Castile.

**Cliffhanger! Hoped you liked the very short chapter. Hope to see reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you all hate me for not being able to update but I've been having a really stressful time and I almost never get any wifi… so please forgive me with this chapter! Love you guys!**

Chapter 8: Eddie

I hadn't seen him… since the accident. "…Rose?" He seemed just as astonished as I was.

"Eddie… What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you… I haven't even seen you since… You ran away! Is this where you've been this whole time?!" He seemed incredibly angry.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, composing myself and made said it sternly.

"I'm on a mission for the Guardians. It's classified."

"Tch." I went into the ring and so did her. "Good luck." I murmured as I brought my fists into the air, preparing for the fight. He only nodded back.

The bell rang and everything began. Our movements so quick. He threw the first punch towards my stomach as soon as the bell rang and I dodged it and brought my leg up and kicked his side which he also evaded. The punches and kicks were so quick I would be surprised if anyone would be able to keep up with us.

I hadn't sparred with Eddie since we were much younger, it's been almost three years. Maybe longer, time has gone by to quickly I loose track of time and have forgotten as much as I could about the Academy.

We each were able to get hits in at one point. I was sure to have a swollen eye in the morning and my nose was bleeding, but he had bruises all over his hips and around the ribs and he was breathing more heavily than me. But I'm sure this was far from over.

Time was lost to me and I couldn't even hear the crowd anymore, nor as I able to when the fight began to get intense. We were both looking at each other and breathing heavily and sweat was dripping off of us.

I swiftly bent down and spun on one foot in order to swing my other one and trip him so I could delay him for only a second. Just like I guessed, he jumped up, and because I anticipated it I switched my balanced and brought my other foot that I had swung closer to my body so I could balance on it and brought the other one up and kicked his knees while he was coming down from his jump. He slammed on the ground hard, which means I was able to jump on top of him and begin giving him blows to the face and the chest.

I began to hear screaming, wondering who it was I tried to focus on it a little. It was me… The sweat on my cheeks began to become tears and soon I realized I knocked-out Eddie. I stood up and whipped off my face with my bloody hand and raised both my fists in the air. The crowd began to scream and cheer and the undefeated champion of the streets. I looked over at Mason and he had a worried expression, which I ignored. People began to get in the ring so they could grab Eddie. I swooped him in my arms and carried him out of the ring and was carrying him to my car. Everyone was quiet and no one did anything. I'm surprised that the people that are with him haven't protested. Then again, he was supposed to be on a mission and there must be a reason why he had to fight in a street fight. Eddie would be able to take care of himself, and I'm sure they have done as well of a background check on me as they could if he was going to fight me, and that means they know where I live most likely.

Eddie needed to be treated and a human doctor wouldn't know what to do. We are more similar to humans in comparison to Moroi, but that doesn't mean we are the same. We will never be the same.

Mason hurried to the drivers seat of the car as I set Eddie in the back seat. I got into the passenger seat and we drove quietly back to our house. When we reached it I saw Alberta waiting outside.

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!"

"I've been here since nine Rose! I'm worried about you." She then saw my face and how I was all bloody. She had never seen me after a fight, let alone one as intense as this. "I knew it! I should have made it so you could never fight again! Look at you, this is no way to live Rose… Who is that?" she asked as I pulled Eddie out of the car.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not talk about. Mason open the door for her and let her in." He did what I said and Alberta walked in side as I carried Eddie into the living room. "Go get the first aid and everything. He needs ice too." Mason nodded and Alberta sat on the couch next to Eddies and kept quiet as I worked on Eddies wounds.

Finally I looked at her as I let Eddie rest after being bandaged. "What?"

**Ok Ok I know it may not be the longest but its what I have so far so don't hate me for it. If anything just love me more… jkkjk please review/ favorite/follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes yes, you may all hate me as much as you want. I know I'm a horrible person, I try my best :3 well... I'm finally updating and I really hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 9: Maybe I Should Have Just Left

"Rose! What the hell is going on?!" Screamed Alberta while I began to grab some clothes and a towel to take a shower. "Who is this guy?! What did you get yourself in to now?!"

"Geez Alberta no need to scream my head off!" I shook my head. "His name is Eddie. He's... Someone I knew from when I was little." Alberta shut up after that. This was the closest shed ever heard about my past. She knew it was a touchy subject. " Have Mason feed you and if you could, help him with Eddie. I need to take a shower." I slammed the bathroom door in her face and leaned my back against the door. My legs finally gave out and I fell on my butt. I scrunched my knees close to my chest and rested my head on them. The headache was getting worse.

"God... Why now?" I whispered under my breath. If you didn't already know, I wasn't a very religious person. However, everyone has their moments.

Finally, I forced my legs to work and hopped into the shower and let the steaming hot water hit my sore muscles like needles. I tried to make it brief, not knowing exactly when Eddie would be waking up. Hopefully soon so I could get him the hell out of here. I didn't need those memories to come back in a mental form much less as an actual human being. There's only so much even Rose Hathaway can take before she breaks.

I had on a tank top and sweats with the towel wrapped around my head. I grabbed some bandages and wraps that were in the cabinet to at least cover some of the still bleeding sounds. However the cream I use for my bruises were in my room, hopefully being used on Eddie. I'm gonna have to order some more.

I walked into my room and had a mini freak out because there was a bloody body missing from my bed- never thought I'd ever get the chance to actually say that- so I ran to the kitchen and saw Mason cooking while Alberta and Eddie were sitting at our little table having some coffee. I froze for a minute, not really realizing my current situation and how everything just looked to normal.

And man did Eddie look like he got hit by a train.

"Rose, your friend Eddie was telling me a little about you when you were a kid. He's a very nice young man, unlike some people." She gave me a look and I just rolled my eyes.

"How long was I in the shower?" So much for brief.

"Man, for a sec I thought you had drowned or had fallen and gotten stuck in the toilet. You were there for over an hour. Eddie woke up about twenty minutes ago." Mason said as he mixed the spaghetti sauce. My stomach groaned.

"Come sit with us." Alberta said, I just stood there.

"Alberta, if you don't mind I would like to have a chat with just Eddie and Mason. Could you go and grab something at the store for me?"

She looked at me skeptically and I gave her a desperate stare. She nodded and grabbed her purse and walked out the door without a word.

"Hi Rose."

"Eddie..."

"I know. No time for a reunion. You were never the real soft type, were you?"

"No, not really." I sat down and tension hung above the air.

"What do you want me text Alberta to grab?"

"Tell her to get the cream for helping with bruises and some neosporin, I'm almost out."

I looked at Eddie. "So what's this mission of yours?" I asked.

He looked defeated. "Well, since you did help me... We are looking for that guy." He pointed his finger at Mason.

"_Him?!"_

_"Me?!"_

"Why?" I asked giving him a wtf look.

He sighed. "He's been a real pain in the ass lately. Normally he doesn't have too much activity, and when he does it's always in separate places. It really surprised us when he bought a house in a small town and was only focusing on one big city. Our people are getting nervous and the alchemist don't like how easily he's getting away with living amongst the humans." He sighed again. "I came more as a request than anything. He's a friend of a friend and that friend asked me to take the job so I'd make sure you'd be all right. He wants me to tell you to high tail it out of here. There's some dark stuff coming here and you don't want to be here when everyone is here. We had gotten a tip that Mason was doing some dirty business on the streets which was also a reason why the moroi and dhampirs want him out of here. We have to protect the secret." He took a sip of his coffee and massaged his forehead. "I had no idea you were here Rose. I'm the head of this mission which meant that no one knows you're here. What the hell, what have you been doing this whole time!? If I had known I'd have..."

I laughed. "You'd what? Hunt me down and take me back? They don't want me there anyway. For all they know Rose Hathaway is dead in a ditch or turned strigoi. I'm fine here, and if you want, we can leave. Or... I can just drop out of high school. No biggie. Its almost over anyway. Ugh... How am I gonna explain this to Alberta?"

"Explain what?" She said as she walked in the door with a plastic bag in her hand.

"God, isn't this day just wonderful!" I yelled.

"Rose... You don't need to go. I can go, and you can keep the house, I paid it off so as long as you keep paying the bills like you always do you can stay. I have apartments all over the country and some down south. Of its me they're after, I can just disappear for a little while." I noticed Mason's voice was a little shakey. He really needed me. I've only been with him for a little while, but he depended on me so he wouldn't go crazy.

"Mason... No. If you leave I can go with you."

"Hold up, nobody is leaving! What the heck is going on?" Asked Alberta.

"Alberta, I have to leave, there are some people after Mason. I won't... I won't be able to come back."

"No! Remember when I said you were going to meet my kids? You will! I promise. Nobody is going anywhere. I agree with Mason. Maybe he could... Leave for a while and you finish high school."

"I'm sure everyone is looking for me. So I need to be able to tell them something." Eddie pulled out his phone and told everyone to be quiet. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"... Yah its me... No I'm fine. Yah, I saw him... He escaped and I've already searched his home, all his belongings are gone... We have to find him before he leaves the country. I'll keep watch at home in case anybody comes... Yah... OK... Call me back if you spot him... Bye..."

He closed his phone and I sighed on relief. "That should keep them gone for a while. But, you guys can't hunt in LA anymore. Human high school ends in a few months. If you want to finish high school just wait and don't do anything stupid. After that you can go off and be your stupid self." He sighed. We seem to be doing a lot of that. "I'm going to leave now. I'll keep you posted if anything happens."

"Thank you Eddie, and I sure would be happy to hear about Roses childhood anytime." Alberta gave him a hug. "You're a good boy. I'm sure you have a good family and good friends. " Eddie hugged her back and walked out of the house.

"Rose, would you like to stay at my house for a few days?" Alberta asked. I watched Mason tense up. I smiled.

"No Alberta, I'll be just fine. I'm sure you need some sleep before your family comes to visit. And you may need to take the time and process everything." She nodded and I walked her to the door.

"Oh, wait. What did he mean by human school?"

"He's just a really technical guy. He calls everything human this or dog that. Its a weird complex he's had since he was little." She nodded and we both laughed.

I shut the door and ran to the kitchen. Mason was still standing there frozen. I walked up to him and hugged him. His face fell on my shoulder and we both slid down to the floor as his sobs wracked his body. I patted his back and ran my fingers through his red hair. I murmured soothing words into his ear and we sat like that for quite a long time.

The weekend went by nicely. I didn't schedule any fights and Mason was spending most of his time in our sound proof room for shooting practice. I knew he was tense and he didn't like the fact he wasn't going to be able to hunt for a while. He was on edge enough already. I was grateful he was willing to wait for me. I promised him that Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday we would go to Mexico and hunt for three days straight.

Over the weekend I was helping Alberta get her house ready for her guests. Her whole family was coming over for a week for spring vacation. I was supposed to spend time with them next weekend and parts of next week which was why I was taking Mason to Mexico during this week.

It was finally Monday and I was happy that school was the only thing I had to worry about for the next two days.

And then there is Dimitri.

DAMMIT I FORGOT ABOUT HIM.

I had been so busy with Eddie, Mason, and Alberta that I didn't have time to think of my nonexistent love life with a human.

Like usual, I slept in a bit late and didn't make it to first period. I don't know how people can have zero periods or do sports in the morning. And I thought I was crazy.

Of course Stan was so happy to see me in his second period and harshly gave me the homework and worksheets from Friday. I just rolled my eyes and shoved them in my folder, deciding I would do them after school while helping out Alberta with shopping.

I was a bit distracted, thinking about how Mason was doing and debating whether or not I should call and check on him as I walked into my literature class.

I tall man who looked very familiar from the back and had a very familiar duster walked into the classroom and wrote his name on the board.

"Hello class," he said in his thick Russian accent. "My name is Mr. Belikov and I will be substituting for today."

I forze in my seat and looked at my exits. Thank god this room has two doors, one in the front and one in the back. Before Dimitri could turn around for roll call I booked it out of the back door, thank god again that I like to sit in the back next to the door (force of habit), I heard a small ruckus as people freaked out a little that I suddenly disappeared.

There was a girls bathroom just down the hall a little. I ran as fast as I could and ducked into the bathroom before Dimitri could even open the classroom door to yell for me and try to get a look at me. I could hear his yells die in his throat as he saw no one in the hallway.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Maybe I should have just left.

**Not sure if you guys will like it and I felt like this was long but I wrote it on my phone so maybe its not and my tiny screen just wants to hate me. Well, please favorite, follow and review. It means a lot to me you guys read this! ****Don't worry I'm only watching you closely to make sure you read it properly. ****Love you! My pretties...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! They remind me to actually update and not stare at my phone watching supernatural on Netflix all day. I was actually thinking of writing a fanfic about them... But that's for later. Hope guys like the chapter! :3**

Chapter 10: Easter Here I Come

So, besides almost blowing my cover with the sexy Russian, it wasn't that bad of a day. It was stressful, but no life or death happened. No strigoi hunting, no guardians chasing after us, Eddie hasn't called. In general life was peachy for the first day back.

Well, then there's Dimitri. But he's only a speck on the clover. It shouldn't be too hard to avoid.

Apparently specks fly around faster than the clover could watch.

For some reason everywhere I went, Dimitri would pop up. First in class, then in the hallway, then in the cafeteria, then in gym. Thank god the day had only twenty minutes left. When I got home I would grab some donuts and sleep this day off. Hopefully my stupid English teacher will actually be here. Why would a Russian teach English anyway? How does that make any sense?

The bell rang and I booked out of my class and texted Alberta saying I would be going home today and taking a nap. She texted me back that it was fine and asked if I needed a ride home. I said sure and then we needed to stop by Rolling Pin Donuts and she texted me back a smiley face.

If everything went as I wanted, I would have Alberta walk out of the school and we walked together to her car, drive to get a dozen donuts, she would drop me off at home, I would check on Mason and do a bit of therapy for him, take a nap, wake up and work out, eat some more donuts, go back to sleep, and then wake up tomorrow late so I didn't have to go to English and my day would be fine tomorrow too.

Except the universe not hates Rose Hathaway, but doesn't like her donuts either.

Alberta did walk out of the school and we walked to her car together, but on the way to the donuts, Alberta wanted to surprise me.

"So... My oldest grandson is 18..."

I sighed and laughed and she laughed with me. "Alberta, you're stuck with me enough as it is. You really want your grandson to date a crazy person like me? And doesn't he live in like Nebraska?"

She gave me a sidelong glance and laughed. "Rose, they live in Arizona."

"Close enough!"

"And besides, Rose. He's a good kid. I've... Talked about you with him and he's really excited to meet you."

"Does he know about the street fighting?"

"No... But I did say you were really tough, tougher than him,even."

I'm tougher than most humans...

"Well, you'll meet him when he comes. And you can't work your way out of this. You promised. I don't know what a broken promise might do to this old womans heart. I might get a stroke." I laughed.

"Alberta, you're not that old. And the only thing that would bring a stroke is your grandson coming home crying after the girl you paired him up with saved his but in a fight."

"If that were to actually happen, I would laugh, not die."

We laughed together. And she wanted me to go buy the grocery store to get some food. I agreed and we went and I stocked up on some healthy food as well as some chips and salsa and Takis. Man, I can't live without Takis. I also got Alberta to buy some alcohol for me. It was mostly for Mason, but I like to indulge myself every once in a while.

So of course Dimitri was working the only open cash register.

What kind of grocery store only has one cash register open at 3:30p.m.?!

"Hey, Alberta, I'm gonna... Do that self-checkout thingy over there" behind Dimitri. She gave a weird look. But nodded anyway.

She walked to the line that Dimitri was working at.

I thought Dimitri was supposed to be at the library?!

As I was doing the self-checkout, some guy who-Was moroi?!- patted his shoulder and took over for him.

Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me... I chanted that in my head while Dimitri walked to the back of the store to probably change and leave. I sighed in relief and finished checking out and met Alberta at her car.

"Rose, what was that about?"

"I knew the guy that was working and didn't want him to see me. Let's leave it at that."

She nodded and I helped her load her car with our groceries and she drove me to get some donuts.

And guess who was in line to get donuts?

Jesus.

Of course not! It was fucking Dimitri Belikov. The one and only.

"Fuck it!" I screamed as I got out of the car to get my donuts.

Dimitri could get in the way of my laziness at school and with groceries. But I'm buying these fucking donuts whether he likes it or not. I mean come on! Obviously god wants me to be royally screwed for the whole, don't mingle with humans, mindset I had earlier on when I rejected the guy.

Isn't there any race that is easy to handle? I could barely handle my own race when I went to school with them, if anything, humans are worse!

Except Alberta. She's nice.

Of course that reminded me of the grandson I was meeting next week. Maybe I need to kill strigoi more than Mason does.

I was standing behind the Russian God with his duster and all and thankfully he didn't really notice me.

And then there was Alberta. "Rose! What was that about? And can you get me a glazed one?"

And I just defended her!

I watched Dimitri's back stiffen and he then turned around and looked down at me.

He was a lot taller when I wasn't wearing sex heals.

I nodded at Alberta and then she saw Dimitri and waved at him. He seemed seriously confused as he waved back at her.

"You are friends with Mrs. Petrov?" He asked.

"Yep, we go way back." I said avoiding eye contact.

"So... I haven't seen you at the library lately. "

"I've had a lot of things going on. Some family emergencies."

"So... You like donuts?" Man was this awkward. We were standing in front of a donut shop. Smooth Dimitri, smooth.

"They're practically my life. Can't keep on breathing without them."

"Sir? Next in line please?" Dimitri turned back around and ordered two donuts and payed in cash.

"I'll... Uh... See you later Rose."

"See yah"

"Hi, miss what would you like?" I told her my order and got back in the car with Alberta.

"What did you and Mr. Belikov talking about?"

"Alberta... He thinks I'm a college student that tutors in the library sometimes. We... Made out at a club last week. I don't know what to do." I blurted it all out before the filter could show up.

She looked at me and laughed. "Rose, you get yourself into the worst situations!"

I just pouted as she laughed her ass off on the ride home.

And of course when I walked in, the house was on fire.

"Fuck!" I grabbed the fire hydrant and sprayed all of it on the fire and it came out. It wasn't big and it was only the stove/oven that was on fire.

"Mason!"

I ran into the sound proof room and saw Mason shooting. He saw me in the corner of his eyes and he got a frightened look in his eyes as I marched over him. I jumped on him and punched him in the face as we fell to the ground.

"You left the oven on you stupid son of a bitch!" I punched him again. "You could have burnt the whole house down. And another.

Finally I stopped and helped him up.

Silently we walked to the kitchen and cleaned everything up. I went online and ordered a new stove to be installed on Thursday.

" Mason, I know you're on edge. I've decided to call Anthony and have him go with you to Mexico tomorrow."

"Rose..."

"Mason, you need to go hunt. You can't stay here by yourself. I know you and Anthony aren't the best of friends but you work well together. O he's going to pick you up tomorrow at 3."

He nodded and walked over to him and hugged him. "You've given me a lot Mason, and I want to make sure you're OK. Come back whenever you want. I've got everything covered for here. And I'm not gonna fight again for another two weeks so no worries." He nodded again and we both showered and I got ready for bed as he was packing for his trip.

When I woke up, the sun came in through the curtains and hit me in the eyes. Damned sun, always ruins mornings. It was quiet, Mason should have left earlier and that means I have to make my own breakfast. When I looked outside I noticed he didn't take his truck. His Keyes were on the kitchen counter so I grabbed them and drove his truck to get donuts. Mason took the few I had left from yesterday. Damn him.

I parked my car in the student parking lot of my school and walked into Alberta's room to eat some lunch, aka the donuts and chocolate milk.

"I swear, its astonishing you eat so much junk and yet you're still so fit."

"Its in my blood."

We laughed.

"So, are you leaving tomorrow?" Alberta asked.

"No Mason left with another friend last night. I'm going to stay this week and actually go to school." I also decided to distract myself with a fight on Thursday. However she didn't need to know that, and neither did Mason.

After school finally rolled around and I didn't want to do much, so I decided to see if Jill was in the library.

I wasn't looking for Dimitri.

I mean, I was a bit harsh on him. After all, he doesn't know that I have different blood than him and that its forbidden to be together because being with me might put him in more danger than a normal human should be in.

Maybe we could be friends, and totaly forget about the night at the club.

I walked into the library and saw him at the desk. He looked over his book, saw me, and then smiled.

"Roza." I smiled back at him.

"Comrade."

It was quiet for a moment.

"How... Have you been?" He asked me.

"Better. Look..."

"No, no. Its fine. I don't know what happened, but everyone has their reasons. I can live with it. But, at least you're here now, and I mean, we can talk, right?"

"Yah."

So that's what we did. We talked about his family and how they are in Russia. He went quiet, as if he was thinking deeply about something. I asked him what was wrong.

"My... Father died recently. Well, my step father."

"How... Did he die? If you don't mind me asking." He sighed heavily and stared down at his hands.

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of really... Weird attacks in Russia. The police said he had these marks on his neck, but that was all they would tell us. My mom... She's really broken up about it. So, I decided to have her and my sisters come stay with me here for easter." He changed the subject quickly. That was fine. I wasn't exactly so open about my family at the moment.

But hearing that little description. It must have been Strigoi.

"Roza. This may be weird to ask, but, would you like to come visit while my family is here?"

What's with these people wanting me to meet their families?! Im not exactly the best with families. I never had one.

"Umm..."

"How about just one dinner. I have a sister who's seventeen and I think you guys would really get along."

Great, not only do they want me to meet their families, they want me to hook up with one of them, too.

Too many people like Rose Hathaway.

"One dinner should be fine." I said.

He smiled and we continued to talk for a little while longer until I found Jill and she also invited me to visit her family over the break. I couldn't help but laugh and she had a confused look on her. I just said sure and told her to call me and schedule something, because I'd be really busy.

Easter here I come.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Its. Bit boring, I get that, but the next chapter will be easter break! I might break it off to one chapter for each family she visits. You guys tell me if you want me to bring the visits together into one or two chapters or like 3 to 4 for each family. Please review favorite and follow. Adios my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! My finals are finally over and I can breath freely. At least until my report card comes. I thought I would update now before I get my phone taken away! I hope you guys like the chapter! :3 **

Chapter 11: I'm Sorry

I was dressed in a red dress that hugged me well, but didn't show too much. At least I didn't think so. I drove Masons truck to Alberta's house and gave myself a pep talk in the car.

"It's fine. You blend with humans all the time. Alberta said dress nice for dinner. I'm nice right? Oh, god, is this too much? I can't outclass her family! Am I not wearing enough? How's my makeup?! Jesus I didn't even bring any food! What kind of guest am I!?" OK maybe the pep talk wasn't going so well. But, hey, it started out somewhat OK.

Finally I just took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and walked out of the car. I swear to god I could feel Alberta's eyes staring at me, and plus I could see her peeking out the window. I walked up to the door, my black heels clicking as they hit the cement, and before I could even knock on the door it opened to Alberta's smiling face. She was wearing a black and white old woman dress. I smiled back at her and she excitedly invited me in.

"Everyone! Rose is finally here!" I stood amongst the somewhat large crowd of the Petrov family and waved my hand awkwardly.

Alberta looked at me and grabbed my arm as she led me through the living room. "I know you like to eat, but don't eat all the snacks yet. Dinner will be in about 30 minutes. Go mingle and stuff like a normal teenager while I stop my nephew from hitting on poor women. Jeff!" She yelled as she left me next to the snacks table.

I grabbed a strawberry and nibbled on it and just stood there. Not much after a couple came up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Ana and this is my husband Luis. My mom has told me so much about you! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you in person." I shook both of their hands.

"Hopefully all good things were said."

"Of course!" Replied Luis. "I hear you're a really tough girl. Do you take classes?"

"I... Used to. A long time ago. It kind of just sticks with me, you know?"

Plus I did a major workout before I came here to relieve some stress.

"I wanted to put our oldest son, Michael, into some kind of martial arts class, but he never was interested. Our youngest, Nathaniel, seems really interested in it though. Can you recommend us a place?" Asked Ana.

"You guys live in Arizona right? I'm not really familiar with it. I'm originally from Montana."

Not to mention barely any Moroi or Strigoi go to Arizona.

"True. Well, I think you should meet our kids! They have just been during to meet you. Let me see if I can go find them." Luis left to go look for his kids.

"I'm so happy you were able to make it Rose. My mom has been here all alone ever since my dad died. I'm happy she has someone here she can talk to. Plus I see the way she looks at you. You might as well be my sister."

"That means a lot Ana."

"Here they come."

Jesus was that boy tall. The tallest, whom I'm guessing is Michael, towered over me while his younger brother reached my height. Two little boys my ass.

Michael smiled down at me and all three of us shook hands. "So you are the infamous Rose?" I could only nod. "Well its nice to finally meet you."

"Same. It's so nice to meet Alberta's family."

"Well, we are going to go help with dinner." Ana said and grabbed Luis and Nathaniel and pulled them away. Once they were out of hearing distance I couldn't help but laugh.

"What a subtle way of leaving us alone."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." We laughed together for a while. He looked at me. "You look really nice tonight?"

"You don't look to bad yourself." And he didn't. He had a dark shirt on with a purple tie and black dress pants.

"I try."

"I'm afraid to see what its like when you don't."

"Aw c'mon, I'm not that bad."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

We laughed again and I snacked on some cheese and crackers.

I grabbed a glass of wine and started to sip at it. He gave me a questioning look. "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" He just laughed and we continued to talk. We walked around the room and I was introduced to many people in Alberta's family. I was surprised to see some dhampir here and I even spotted some moroi. I guess there are some things about Alberta's family I didn't know. I scanned the room and noticed the riggid stance of some people around the walls of the house. Many of them starred at me and I was slightly afraid of being caught.

I could take them.

Dinner finally began and I sat in between Alberta and Michael. He was a food guy, but he was still human. However, I got comfortable. I was going to be dealing with this family this week and I didn't need to always be on guard. Well, not always on guard, but mostly on guard.

I was a dhampir after all.

I tried my hardest not to stuff my face with the glorious food and dessert. I felt envy for the little kids who just stuffed their faces into the plates like little savages. If I had my way I would be doing that, too.

When dinner was over we were spread out again in the house to mingle. I spotted a moroi staring at me and I stood straight. After a while she finally began to walk towards me. I was the only one who could feel the tension rise as she approached me.

"Who are you?" She asked me once she reached me.

"Why, I'm not sure what you mean." I told her. "I'm Rose, I'm not sure if I've met you yet." I stuck out my hand and I saw someone twitch. I smirked.

She just stared at my hand for a while. Definitely someone of high class. Maybe even a royal.

"You don't belong here." She hissed out, leaving my hand there.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I kept my hand there. "I was invited just like everyone else. In fact, I'm staying the night tonight." She twitched. She must keep her family guarded. She doesn't like the fact a stray is here. She wouldn't have minded if she didn't know I was a dhampir.

Soon she just sighed and shook her head. "Whoever you are... Just don't do anything stupid." I put my arm to my side.

"May I ask for your name?" I asked her.

"Natasha Ozera."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Can I ask how you're related to all this? I had no idea Alberta had royal in her family."

For some reason we both relaxed, realizing we weren't a threat to each other.

"A friend of mine, a dhampir, married into the family, so I come to visit as often as I can. You are just a friend of Alberta?"

"Student, actually." She seemed very confused. "I go to a human school."

"You must have your reasons."

"I do."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rose, I hope to see you again at some other events like this."

I gave her a smile. "You know what? Yah, it would."

Natasha put her hand on my shoulder and I felt a sudden shock. I gasped and spilled over some wine.

"Rose?!" She heard. I just ran into the bathroom as fast as I could and bent over the toilet. Vomit came out of my mouth as pictures flashed through my mind. My head began to throb. Images of a woman with red hair filled my mind.

My head throbbed hard as black images went across my vision. And then, all of a sudden, Mason was standing in front of me.

"What the fu...!" Another pound to the head. My vision began to blur and I screamed in pain. I thought I heard banging, but I wasn't sure if it was from in my head or not.

Mason looked so sad... His face was very and he opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, and when nothing came out, his face scrunched up. The pain came harder.

Soon he tried mouthing something at me, but my vision became darker and the black smudges in the corner of my eyes began to cover. I barely got a glimpse before I passed out.

_I'm sorry_

**Hope you all like the chapter! Don't worry more Dimitri and rose will happen. Most likely in the next chapter... :3 I really love your reviews and I want to know what you think, even if you hate me. Love u my darlings!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey My party people. I know its not all lovey dovey but hey, I'm making it dramatics, hope you like it.**

Chapter 12: I Wasn't There

RPOV

I woke up to find myself tucked into a bed, the room was a bit dark and it took me a second to adjust my eyes. I looked down to see I had my pajamas on. Alberta was sitting in a chair, asleep, next to me. Quietly, I got up from the bed and picked up Alberta. She mumbled a bit, but didn't wake up. I set her down on the bed and tucked her in. I recognized this as her room. I'm sure she planning on giving it to me anyway. We never actually agreed on the sleeping arrangements for tonight.

First thing I did was go into the bathroom. When I checked for make-up I noticed that it had already been wiped off. Oh, how I love Alberta.

I really looked at myself now. My hair was a mess and spiking up all over the place. I felt around my head and felt the scratches. I looked at my fingers and noticed the dried blood on them. It was barely noticeable, but I'm a bit advanced in noticing the unoticable. I must have scratched my scalp because of the pain.

You could clearly see the deep dark bags under my eyes and I looked much more older and tired than I actually was. Well, I was tired.

I sat down on the toilet after washing my hands and ran the wet water through my hair. The water trickled over the scratches and provided a cooling effect. I put my face into my hands as I tried to shuffle through my memory of what happened. All the things I saw... Mason... I needed to call him as soon as possible.

My head began to throb harder and I squinted my eyes and scrunched up my face from the pain. Why did that happen when Natasha touched me. Who was the woman with red hair I saw?

_Don't do it Rose_

I jumped from my seat at the voice. I calmed my breath down.

_No matter what you can't push this wall. Or else bad things will happen. _

The pain in my head became worse and I tried to suppress another scream like last time. Even my Lissa hallucinations never hurt this much.

I splashed some water on my face and dried it off with the hand towel before I left the bathroom.

The first thing I did was head for the liquor cabinets in the kitchen. I made sure my steps were quiet so no one would wake up.

However, there was already someone else in the kitchen.

I walked into the lit kitchen to find Michael sitting at the small table in his pajamas and a beer in his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aren't you underaged?" I said as I walked in.

He jumped up in surprise and looked back at me. He practically threw himself out of his chair and ran towards me. His hands gripped my shoulders and he bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? How do you feel?"

"Jesus, kid, I'm fine." He looked at me like my head had been just chopped off and then it grew back. What, can't I like men in black, too?

"What do you mean fine!?" He whisper yelled so not to wake the others. "You were screaming bloody murder and fainted in the bathroom! I had to kick the fucking door down."

"Like I said, I'm fine. It's gone now. I just want something to drink, and then I'm going to crash. Stop worrying so much."

"Do you know how much my grana was worrying!?"

"Yes... However she's a bit more... Used to it, you could say."

"Oh, so you have life crushing meltdowns like that all the time." I walked to the cabinet and pulled out my bottle of tequila. I keep it stashed here.

"No, but I'm not exactly in the most normal situations all the time."

"Look, the last thing I need is for her to get a heart attack over someone who's not only a bad influence, but also just doesn't care. Not to mention how much you drink."

"That's what I told her." Geez, dude, way to put it lightly. Why don't you tell me how you really feel. I sat down and took a swig from the huge bottle.

"Look, kid, listen. I've given the same, 'leave me for your own good' speech to Alberta plenty of times since I've met her. Not only does she not listen, she tries to hook me up with her grandson. I told her that was a bad idea, too. And don't worry, I'm doing everything I can to keep your grandma out of harms way. So why don't you fuck off and give me some peace!" I took another swig. "For someone who is worried you don't seem to really fucking care. And by the way, your one to talk Mister Heineken." I pointed to the beer bottle. He just shook his head.

"Who the fuck are you?" He whispered to himself.

"Rose Hathaway, no need to background check it, you won't find much, it's best to just ask me." I said and took another swig. The pounding pain in my head that had made me so agitated began to calm a bit, only a little, though, considering my high tolerance.

He sat down across from me and rested his head on his hands with his elbows on the table.

"OK, Rose Hathaway... Where were you born?"

"Not really sure. I believe Turkey, or maybe it was Italy. Haven't had the chance to ask."

"Did you mom never tell you...? Wait, don't you have a north certificate?"

"I haven't seen my real mother since I was 12. And of course I have a birth certificate, how do you think I got a drivers license? Dumb ass."

"This doesn't make any sense." He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Welcome to the world of Rose. Party of one and constantly on travel."

"What about your dad." I laughed. Swig.

"Don't know, don't care." He nodded.

"Wait, than where have you been living?"

"Bunch of places, the academy, the streets, with a friend."

"Wait, the Academy?"

"Private schoolgirl, such a shocker." Swig.

"This still doesn't make any sense."

"Let's make this easy for the both of us, you should just go rest it off and I'll stay here, drink, and then knock out. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Alberta would kill me if I missed the beach day tomorrow."

He just sighed and threw the bottle in the trash before walking out in silence. I sighed in relief as I started to chug the stinging alcohol down my throat. About half way through I stopped because the pain had almost all the way gone away. I sat their in a stupor, trying to collect myself. For some unknown reason, I felt the sudden urge to just start crying, but I didn't. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry.

I put the bottle back where I had first put it and then stumbled down into the hallway to grab some blankets and then threw myself onto the couch. The dark room seemed to suffocate me, or was that the blankets.

The next morning I felt the light tap of a delicate hand on my shoulder trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see Alberta with the sun shining through the window behind her.

"Are you god." I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"Honey, you better not hope so, because we all know that I would send you to heaven and who knows how they'd control you up there."

"Alberta, did you just say I'm going to hell?" We laughed and I sat up, rubbing my head from the hangover.

"Get ready, I already packed towels, etceter, you just need to get ready."

I looked to see my bag was sitting on the couch next to me and I grabbed it and headed towards the bathroom.

It was a trip to the beach and I was ready to take full advantage. I had a red bikini and a strapless black shirt with jean shorts. I wore a little water proof mascara and touched up on the bags under my eyes. Once I figured I was semi-presentable, I walked out of the bathroom, overnight bag in hand. After the trip we would be getting back late and I would be heading back home to get ready for the dinner at Jill's.

I chatted with Alberta for a while, since Ana and Luis were fussing over what to bring and packing the car.

"Why don't you take Michael in your truck, Rose?" Alberta asked. I groaned.

"Alberta! Stop trying to hook me up with him. He doesn't like me at all!" I said exasperated.

"He was really worried about you, everyone was. I know I'm not supposed to ask question, but my family doesn't, I'd really like it if you too would at least get along." I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, your angelic grandson was having a beer last night." I smirked as I heard her gasp and I walked to my truck. Michael came outside with his beach bag in hand and Alberta went to him and scolded him. I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to complain about me and the tequila and she brushed it off. He seemed so surprised at it and he started glaring at me. Alberta noticed and smacked him on the head and I giggled uncontrollably. I couldn't hear her words, but I'm sure his punishment was to ride to the beach with me. His head hung low and he walked over to me.

"Bitch."

"Thank you." I laughed as I got into the drivers side and he threw his stuff in the bed.

The drive was going to take about thirty minutes so its not like it was going to be torture for him.

"So now that we are stuck in a car for a while, why don't I ask you a few questions." Then again for me...

"Yes, I'm a super agent with the FBI and your grandmother is a murderer and I'm trying to get to her good graces so she would willingly confess." I said looking him dead in the face.

We stared at each other for a while and he looked really freaked out and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That wasn't funny!"

"God, I haven't laughed this much in forever."

"That's depressing."

"So is life. You get used to it."

"Your only, like, a year older than me."

"And who's the one who sounds like a teenage girl." He huffed and looked out the window. "What's your favorite color."

I chuckled. "Red."

"Movie?"

"Don't really have one."

"Song?"

"Eye of the Tiger." He looked at me and laughed.

"Seriously!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's so old."

"Its a good song to work out to. Gives me confidence." He looked at me strangely.

"Now that I look, you're pretty big, how much do you work out?"

"Everyday. If you want, you can come over and check it out." He nodded in excitement. I called up Alberta to tell her we were taking a detour to my house. She just laughed and said to make sure he doesn't blow up anything.

Literally.

We parked in front of my house and I saw a van parked out front.

"Don't get out of the car." I told him and grabbed my bag and pulled out my gun.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled as he saw it.

"Don't get out of the car." I told him and looked him dead in the eye. I hate involving humans. "If I'm not out in 10 minutes then just drive to the beach with my truck. I'll keep the keys in the ignition." He looked like he was about to pee himself.

I got out of the car and put my gun in the back of my pants and put my jacket over it.

I'm so not in the mood for fighting in a strapless.

I opened the door with my keys and as soon as I closed the door behind me I pulled out my gun and walked into the room.

He yelped and put his hands up when he saw me. It was Anthony.

"What the fuck Anthony! You just made me almost blow my cover with a human. Where's Mason?"

He looked at me with a sad expression and it took me a moment to realize why.

I went down on my knees and dropped the gun. I didn't even hear it hit the ground. My hands covered my face as I sat there in silence.

I knew I couldn't be like this. Michael was out there and I needed to make sure he wasn't scared for life now.

I stood up and walked outside without looking at Anthony. Michael was in the car on his phone, hopefully with Alberta. He saw me, said something into the phone and then hunt up.

"Its all good, its just a friend." I told him and then I grabbed my bag. "Drive the car to the beach. Its not that hard to find. I have some stuff I need to do. Tell Alberta I will call her later." I told him and walked back to my house. When I closed the door I heard the familiar truck come to life and drive off.

Anthony met me at the door, but didn't come close. We just looked at each other, I couldn't handle his sad expression. I screamed and punched the wall. A huge hole formed and some blood was on my hand.

"Why didn't you protect him?!" I screamed. I wasn't sure if I was yelling at Anthony or myself.

Anthony stayed quiet as I sat there and screamed and cried.

Mason was dead.

And I wasn't there for him.

**So remember in the beginning when I said I loved him to much to kill him. Well I decided to crush your poor little hearts into obliteration. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and follow! :3 BTW Im putting my disclaimer now cuz I forget. I don't own VA or any of the characters. Except Alberta's kids and stuff. I'm not gonna say it again cuz I'll always forget and its very annoying. OK thanks guys! See you next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my pretties. I know its been forever and all but I'm on spring break right now and I plan to upload at least so chapters to each of my stories before it ends. I know you might all hate me for the last chapter but don't worry... It gets worse. Mwahahahahaha**

Chapter 13: Back To The Silence

RPOV

I knew Alberta was going to kill me, but at the moment I didn't care. Anthony had left after he gave Masons stuff he had taken with him. I laid in his bed, holding his things close to me, my face buried within it. My tears came and went many times and I don't know how long I sat there, letting the many calls to my phone go to voicemail. I knew she was worried, I just wasn't sure if I could let her hear me while I was so broken.

However, my familiar alarm came telling me to get ready for Jill's. (_A/N: I had to go back and check, but this is now Sunday night of her spring break. I had to make sure k was getting everything right. Love you)_ I pushed the objects I was holding away and grabbed my phone to check the time. Right now Moroi would normally be waking up which meant I needed to start getting ready. I had to be there at midnight.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Tears and snot stained and my hair was a mess. I took a quick shower to try and wash the sadness off, but it wasn't very successful. I had asked in advance if I should dress as a guardian or a guest. She told me guest and to be semi casual. She also said it would be mostly inside so don't wear anything too warm. I decided to do a little bit of both. I dressed in nice dress pants and a red blouse. I put my hair up into a strict ponytail and put enough make up on to look presentable. I but on the most clean boots I had on and grabbed a small bag. I made sure to eat something beforehand because I knew there was going to be mostly moroi there and they eat as if their stomachs are the size of peas. I still had a major headache from all the crying and from whatever had happened last night. I took some pills so that they would hopefully go away. I also drank some vodka and brushed my teeth afterwards.

It was then I remembered I didn't have my truck anymore. Then again I was thankful because I'd feel really out of place with that beat up old thing. I went to my phone that was charging and called a cab me up in 20 minutes. I finally looked through all my missed calls and texts from Alberta and Jill. I texted Alberta telling her I was alive and that I was still going on the star walk with them tomorrow afternoon. I texted Jill telling her I would be there within 30 minutes and to have the party be ready. She just laughed.

I grabbed my gun, stake, Masons stake, and knife. I held Masons stake in my hand for quite some time before I heard the honking outside from the cab. I hurried out to it, feeling only semi bad for the Latino driver who looked like he's been through hell. You and me both, sister.

I tried doing the whole pep talk thing again, but I think that I should seriously learn from all of the failures before hand. I'm never going to be a motivational speaker.

I arrived and then paid the cab guy and he booked it before I could even say thank you. I looked to see the gigantic house that I was supposed to have dinner at. How did she even end up at my school? My school sucks.

I took a deep breath and clutched the purse in my hand. I began to walk up the lighted rock bath that went to the door. I knocked lightly on the door and Jill answered.

She looked so lovely tonight. She was wearing a bad green dress with black flats and her hair was slightly crimped. She was slightly taller than me. We smiled at each other and she grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"Rose! I've been waiting for you! I can't wait until you meet everyone. I think they will seriously love you. Plus, my mom wants to thank you for tutoring me." She was so excited. I just laughed.

That's right, I'm fine. I can do this.

That was until we walked into the huge ball room type place. Conversations just seemed to stop and all eyes were on me. "Don't worry, they're always like that." Jill whispered into my ear. I just nodded, keeping a straight face. Jill walked to a group of women who were chatting away after the little fiasco with me walking into the room.

"Mum, this is Rose, the one I told you about."

"Oh, yes! So you are the one who's been teaching her so much! You have no idea how happy I was when her math grade began to rise. I was hoping to ask if you could continue teacher her." She said this rather loudly, and I absolutely knew why. We all knew the whole room was planning to eavesdrop on any conversation I had, so she made me seem very normal, and if anything very smart and higher class than how they regard most dhampir guardians.

Whom which were also on high alert with my presence. And I knew a simple con ersation wouldn't keep them at ease. I kept my eyes on the walls since I walked into the place. Eddie was in the corner, and he showed no recognition or surprise and my presence, and I made sure to only scan over him. He was still recovering from when we first... Talked.

"Yes, I'd be happy to."

"Rose!" I heard a familiar voice yell. My eyes slightly brightened and I turned to see Tasha who I had met the night before. "Why is it we know so many people? Next thing I know we are going to end up being related! How are you. She hesitated to touch my shoulder because of the other night, but I nodded to show it was find and she showed me the affection she could.

There were a few others whom I recognized from my academy days, but I had hoped that they had gone on with their lives and no longer remembered me.

Jill introduced me to many of her family members and went to go talk to some friends, leaving me there, at least she had left me by the snack stand.

I felt a presence behind me, but kept calm.

"Why isn't it Rose Hathaway. Never thought I'd see you again." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I turned to see Meredith. And we smiled at each other.

"Where have you been Rose!?" She whispered yelled, observing the room, not looking at me. I took one of the alcoholic beverages on the table and began to sip at it. She glanced at me and chuckled. "Your habit getting worse.?"

"Oh shut it assbutt (if you don't get this then I will be sad)." She laughed.

"No joke, this is where you disappeared to?" You somehow escaped the academy and now you're _here_. Southern California? "

"And other places." I said, taking a sip. "Now that all of you are here and have seen me, I'm probably going to have to ditch town."

"No need. We all graduated already, plus you are already eighteen, they can't do anything. Besides, if the back of your neck means anything, we don't need to." She seemed almost sarcastic when she said that. My ponytail did show off my marks, but to be honest, I was just trying to be more guardian like.

"What can I say. I get around." I shrugged and downed the rest of my drink. "So who's your assignment?" I asked her.

"No one yet. I was just sent here because of the party. We can't let them be loosely guarded when so many are in a big group like this." I just sighed as I looked around the room again.

Jill came running toward me and without saying a word, pulled me away into the large mass of people.

Soon enough I was face to face with Christian Ozera.

Jill looked like she was about to rip off her dress and do a naked mixture of a belly, pee, and chicken dance. "I'll leave you guys to talk..."

We stood there, both holding a glass in each hand and staring at each other, than our feet.

"Rose..."

"No, Christian. I... I'm so sorry." I kept my head down and turned to walk away. I felt him grab my arm to try and stop me and I stopped.

"No, Rose, you need to listen to me..."

"There's nothing else for you to say." I ripped my arm off and walked away. I went back to talking to Jill's parents and meeting some new people and avoided the Ozera's as much as possible. The party was coming to an end and could barely handle being with them any minute longer. I hated being surrounded by so many moroi, made me on edge, and not like guardian on edge.

However, I wanted to look nice to everyone so I helped escort the Norois to their cars and what-not. I helped clean a little, but realized I needed to go home to get ready for going to Hollywood with Alberta's family. That's sure going to be a lot of fun. I checked my phone yo see it was only about 5 in the morning so that means I could get a few hours rest before Alberta came to pick me up.

I was about to call a cab when I was walking out of the house when I spotted Christian. I decided that being in the midst of a phone call wouldn't stop him from whatever it is he wanted to do right now.

He walked up to me and just stood there for a moment. "Would you like a ride?"

To be honest, I didn't. He knew that, too. He also knew I was going to take his offer because I was a cheapskate.

We got into the car and I gave his driver an address about a block away from my house.

"Its not your fault." He said as soon as the car began to move.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"I loved her too, you know."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Rose! You've been gone for over two years and that's all you have to say?! I may not have been there or been as close to her, but I was just as broken as you were when she died and I wanted to help you through it, just like you helped me. But, no. You somehow escape the Academy and now I find you chatting with my aunt at an EASTER PARTY IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA! What do you expect me to think?!"

"Nothing..."

"Rose... Let me help you, come back with me-"

"No! J need to do things Christian. I can't go back there, no matter what. There are some things you didn't know, Christian, and it needs to stay that way. Stop the car." I opened the door and got out of the car.

Once I closed the car door it speed forward and I began to walk to few blocks I had left to my house. When I got there and went back to Masons bed, to the fetal position that I was in before.

Back to the silence.

**I hope you guys liked it and if there was anything unclear or any questions you might have I'm happy to answer any background questions. I can't tell you what WILL happen tho, so sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**OK I absolutely promise that Dimitri will be in this chapter, I'm not sure how much though. The next chapter for sure will solely be fore RosexDimitri and Dimitri's family and stuff like that. Sorry. Don't hate me. **

Chapter 14: Why The Hell Not?

RPOV

Alberta texted me saying she was going to pick me up in my truck and the rest of her family would take her car. Soon enough, since I wasn't able to fall asleep at all, I heard the honk clearly. I was still in my clothing from being at Jills. I tore myself from the bed and ran to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a blue low cut, v-neck T-shirt. I grabbed my phone and purse and ran into the bathroom to redo my makeup and fixed my hair into a loose ponytail.

I ran out of the house to see Alberta and her eldest grandson in the truck. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to explain myself. I decided I would tell Alberta everything, she deserved to know, however her grandson would have to deal with with my lies.

Alberta sat in between Michael and I as she let me drive to Hollywood. The truck remained silent for the first few minutes. It didn't last long.

"What happened...?" Alberta asked.

I stayed silent for a few moments, the tension was thick enough for me to eat it.

I took in a shaky breath,"...Mason is dead."

"Oh, honey..." She put her hand on my shoulder. She realized I would explain everything to her later.

"Why did you have a gun?!" Michael finally yelled and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I'm... A special case. Besides, everyone has guns these days."

"That doesn't explain everything." Alberta gave him a look and he just pouted in his seat.

"You'll get used to it. After the walk I'll show you my house. Its really messy though, fair warning." He stayed silent and we kept on driving like that until we got there.

We met up with the rest of them and began to walk on the star walk, taking pictures like any other cheezy tourist family. I felt out of place as they all laughed together and took pictures with each other. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Alberta interact with her family. They all seemed so happy and close. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see Michael's younger brother, Nathaniel. If I remember correctly he should be 15.

"Is it true you are strong?" He asked me. I laughed and nodded. He looked down at his feet shyly. "Would you mind teaching me?" He asked. I told him I would give him some pointers before he left. I wonder why he was so interested in it. From what I heard, no one else in the family was very into that kind of thing. He's still only 15. For all I know its to impress a girl.

I'm not sure if I should feel weird about that.

We all ate lunch and I asked Alberta's son about being a lawyer and tried to stay in the conversation, even if I didn't want to.

When we were driving back ,Alberta told me that both Michael and Nathaniel wanted to see my house. So they rode with me while Alberta stayed in her sons car. I couldn't help but feel nervous because I have plenty of weapons and harmful things in that house and I didn't think of cleaning if before I left. When we arrived at my house I asked them to stay in the car for a few minutes while I cleaned a little bit. They didn't mind too much do I sprinted into the house and grabbed all of Masons smelly stuff and chucked in the room. I did a quick wipe down of the kitchen and living room and made sure all weapons of mass destruction were in their rooms and locked and bolted the room shut. I shoved most of my things in my closet and locked Masons room. I sighed in relief and got some febreze and sprayed it everywhere.

Finally I went back outside to get the boys and they came into the house. First I gave them a tour, showing them mostly the workout room we had. I wish I could show them the basement that had the shooting range in it, but that would be too risky. I forget what was left down there. I asked them if they wanted anything to eat and I gave them some toast and what not.

"Can you show me some moves now?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure, Nathaniel. Do you want to come, too?" I asked the somewhat grumpy Michael.

"You can call me Nate." I smiled at him. His eyes were shining in awe at me.

That's right, I still got it.

I gave them some of Masons shorts to change into and I changed into my workout clothes. I went into the workout room and started to repeatedly punch the punching bag. Finally, Michael and Nate walked in.

I kept up my punching and kicking and they stood there watching me.

I finished up and looked at them and they seemed to be in a daze. "Sorry about that, sometimes I get in my own little world."

They just nodded. "OK, first things first, let's warm up and stretch. Here." I tossed them jump ropes. "Jump for 3 minutes. Read, go." I started the timer on my phone and began to jump as hard as I can, the first minute with both legs, second with separate, and the third was the fastest pace I could go at. "Next we stretch. I helped them to stretch a little so they wouldn't be so tight. I could tell they'd never done anything like this and even the jumping took some of their breath.

" OK, first, we are going to do a little test run. You guys will take turns trying to hit me, if you do, I do 100 push ups."

"What if you hit us?" I smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't hit you."

Michael sent first onto the may and he put his fist up. I copied. "Your feet need to be a little closer together and not as heavy. Keep your hands a little closer together and slightly bend your knees. There you go." He took a swing and I dodged. I laughed. "You use too much power in your elbow, try getting the power from you whole body, regulate your breathing..." It went on for a while until he was sweating pretty badly and he hasn't gotten a single hit. I could tell he was really frustrated.

Nate was much easier though, he caught on quickly and was light on his feet. Still no match for me, but I could see his want for improvement and how he latched on to every word of advice I gave him.

"OK that's it. Alberta is going to wonder where you guys are. You can shower. There is a shower in the hallway, and there is one in the room right there. I'm going to shower once one of you finish." They simply nodded and went their separate ways to get cleaned up.

It was only Monday and I was already tired as hell. It was already dark outside and I knew I needed to drop of the guys quickly. Once we all showered I dropped them off at their house and drove off as fast as I can.

When I got home I decided that if they were going to be here more often this week I should at least clean or maybe go shopping. Mason helped with the income so now I was going to actually need a job on top of the street fighting. I'm going to have quite a busy life now.

I started with my room, grabbing almost all of my clothes and began putting them in the washer. I also washed my sheets and pillowcases. I organized my closet and organized all of the things I had on my desk. I kept having to go back and forth to put new laundry in the washer or dryer. I began to work on folding and hanging up my clothes in my closet. Next I did Masons room and all of his clothes and sheets, then I cleaned the workout room, the kitchen, living room, organized and cleaned the weapons room, the bathrooms, the shooting range.

After that I worked in the backyard and decided to mow the lawn when the sun was up. All there was a little patch of grass for the backyard. However we haven't really touched it since we moved in and its pretty much grown into a forest. Our garage wasn't much of anything except a personal bar. I cleaned out all of the empty bottles.

I went all out on this shit and when I was done, it smelt and looked as clean as a hospital. It was now bright outside so I mowed the front and back lawn. I went into my truck and cleaned out all of the trash and washed it on my driveway. It was still a bit too early to go grocery shopping, so I decided to look online for a part-time job. I browsed as much as I could and found that there was a job opening at a gym only a few blocks from here. I looked at the job description and decided I would apply. Who knows, I just might get it. I worked on a resume and then I emailed it to Alberta to have her fix it up a little. She was an early bird so I wasn't surprised when I got an email back less than a hour and a half later. She then texted me asking what I was doing today. I told her I was having a day to myself and was going to catch up on homework and what not.

I made her agree to having a talk once her family left on Sunday. After that I took a shower to wash off all the dust and sweat I got from cleaning the whole house the whole night.

I looked in the mirror and saw a walking corpse. I've barely eaten and haven't slept. My eyes were swollen and I had heavy bags under them. I touched it up so it wasn't so obvious and left my hair down so it was harder to notice. I changed into some new clothes and got into my newly cleaned truck to get some groceries. I wanted to invite Alberta's family over for dinner.

You know, life always makes sure you don't forget anything, whether it gives you that weird feeling like you've forgotten something, or it just kind of shoves it in your face.

Well mine was shoved.

I was sing the cheese aisle, yes I just said that, when I bumped into someone. I turned see none other than Dimitri Belikov.

I had dinner with his family tomorrow night.

"Roza..!" He seemed surprised, and man, so was I.

"Hey, Comrade, how's it going."

"I'm doing fine. I'm shopping for the dinner tomorrow. My family has practically eaten my whole house already." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm surprising Alberta and her family with dinner tonight. I still am not sure what to do, considering I'm a horrible cook."

"Do you live in a house?" He asked. We began to walk together through the aisles, picking out things we need.

"Yes, and I'm alone for the time being. I think I'm planning on selling it soon though."

"Wow, you have a house? While in college?"

I became slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I was rooming with someone, but he died recently." I refused to look at him. We remained silent for a while.

"Can I one over?" I turned and gave him a look of surprise and by the way his face looked, he was just as surprised. "I mean, I could help teach you how to cook, and what not. Plus I need a little get away from my family for the moment. I mean, if you don't mind. I'm totally OK with you saying no, that was weird to ask."

I just laughed. "Sure, I don't mind."

Why the hell not?

**I feel like this was a really long filler chapter. I was going to end it sooner, but I needed to such Dimka in there so sorry about that. I hope to see your wonderful reviews and favoriting and following. I'll update again soon! Wuv u :***


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised I would make up for my lack of presence and update as much as possible. Also as promised is a chapter solely for Dimitri and rose. I know I meant for this to be mostly a romitri story but I get engrossed in my own characters back story. Sorry. Hope you all like the chapter. I'm contemplating whether there to be some sour lemon in this chapter, but then again the story is rated M anyway so yah. **

Chapter 15: Party Crasher

RPOV

So... Dimitri was coming over.

Thank god I cleaned.

He was following me in my truck, it was really old and beat up, but at least it was clean now. I parked in my driveway and he parked next to me. He had a pretty nice car for a librarian.

Oh my god, my librarian was coming over.

Is that kinky?

Calm down Rose.

I got out of the car and we carried our groceries into my house. I offered him my fridge and counters for his food so that when he left they wouldn't be rotten sitting in the trunk of his car.

"You have a large home." He stated.

"Yah, it gets a little lonesome, but it keeps me occupied. I actually did some intense cleaning last night."

"Is that why you look so tired?" He asked, worry in his eyes. Aw, he's so sweet. I didn't try very hard to cover the bags under my eyes when I went to the store so I wasn't surprised he noticed. I haven't slept in a few days. And didn't sleep well when I did. I was used to it though, but normally I cover it up. I just nodded as I led him into my house.

It was my house now, not Masons. That hit me a little hard. I no longer needed to call it Masons house, it was mine now, it was in my name and everything, or well a fake name of mine, and I help pay the bills. It feels weird thinking about it. So I did what I normally do, and pushed it aside.

I showed him the kitchen and he helped me put away some groceries. I texted Alberta that her family was invited over tonight for dinner. The food was a surprise. She texted me a scared face and I laughed.

Dimitri noticed and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"I really like your laugh. Its beautiful." He said. And I became suddenly shy.

"Thanks..." I ran my hand through my hair. "Would you like a tour?" I asked him and he nodded. I showed him my room and the bathrooms and the workout room.

Soon enough I made it to Masons. "This was... My friends." I said, not opening the door.

Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder, "May I ask...?"

"He died two days ago... He was attacked." My voice was hoarse with emotion, and that was all I was willing to say. I kept my head down and wouldn't look at Dimitri. However he grabbed my other shoulder and hugged me to his chest.

Man he was fit.

Get it together Rose you are being comforted.

I pushed away after a few moments and looked up at him giving him a classic Rose smile, "so let's get to cooking." He nodded and smiled softly at me.

He was showing me some recipes and we also talked while we worked. I found out his love for western movies and how when he was little his sisters dressed him up like a princess.

"I can't wait for you to meet them." He said, a dreamy smile on. Man was this guy sexy.

"Are you sure that its OK if I go? I know you need time with your family considering everything."

"No, Roza, it's fine. I've told them about you and my sister is really excited to meet you. So is my mom. My friend Ivan is going to be there, too. I think you will get along very well." Jesus that accent was making me horny by itself.

Jesus Rose!

"Thanks so much Comrade, I'll just keep this in the oven and have it cook when they come over. Mind helping me make a cake...?" He just laughed and we began to work again and I was intently listening to his wise words... And his accent... But that's beside the point.

We were making the cake mix and Dimitri was looking for flour. When he opened one of the cabinets it came falling and opened on top of him. Barely of it came out, but everyone knows how much flour loves to spread all over the place. It got all over his hair and face and clothes. I couldn't help but begin to crack up laughing. He just gave me a glare which made me laugh more because even his eyelashes were white with flour.

Than he smiled and put his hand in the flour. My eyes widened in fear. "Don't you dare..." He checked a hand full of flour at my face and I screamed and we laughed. I grabbed whip cream that was on the counter and yelled a battle cry and sprayed him. He yelled in surprise and we laughed as food was being thrown across the kitchen.

The battle ended when he had the table for a shield and I had a chair. We both ran out of Amor and were afraid to run across no mans land. We pushed the furniture away and sat next to each other on the floor, out backs against the sink. We laughed next to each other and we started catching our breath.

I looked around the horrible kitchen. "Damn, Comrade, I just cleaned this."

He was still laughing. "Sorry, Roza, I'll help you clean it up." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the kind of smile I like. The genuine one. Makes your eyes sparkle." I blushed lightly and thank god my face was covered in muck because I would have died if he noticed. We kept eye contact for a while when finally, after much hesitation, he brought his lips down to mine, his thumb on my cheek, stroking it.

I could taste the chocolate icing on his lips, or was it mine? I didn't care at that point. My hand came up and I held his face in it just as he did to me.

I just couldn't deny my attraction to this guy. He was so... _Dimitri_.

The kiss became more heated as our tongues began to battle out for dominance. I swung my leg over so I was straddling him and his hands moved down to my waist and both of my arms were wrapped around his neck tightly. I gripped his hair as we both furiously kissed the other. Finally, we both took a breath, gasping for air. My face was so close to his still and we stared into each others eyes. I fell into his deep dark brown eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me onto the dirty kitchen floor, keeping our faces nearly centimeters apart.

"Oh, Roza."

He didn't have to know all of my dark histories. I think I deserve something nice in my life for once. So accepted it all, Dimitri, my life, everything. He kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him and his hand slid all around my body, starting at my thighs, squeezing my butt. I gasped which made me lose the battle and he dominated my mouth.

I gripped his hair tightly and kept him close and grinded my hips against him and he let out a growl, absolutely sexy.

His hands began to move upwards and he pushed my dirty shirt up and looked to see my lame ass bra. Dammit Rose, why couldn't I wear sexy underwear today?! Well I'm giving myself a break today, considering I wasn't exactly expecting to run into sex on legs and have furious kitchen kissing with him.

And then a big blob of chocolate icing hit my face. I jumped as it hit me and he saw it and felt his hair with his hand he looked at his hand to see that he was the culprit for the icing. We started laughing again and he licked the icing off of my face. I couldn't stop giggling. Man this guy makes me nuts.

He brought his face close to my ear and I felt his hot breath against it. "Roza..." He growled out.

"Yah, Comrade?" I said breathlessly.

"I think it would be best if we took a shower now." He chuckled And I could feel his chest vibrate. He licked something off my face again and I laughed. So this is what I feels like to be normal.

"I think that's a great idea." I said with a devious grin. He noticed it and he simply shook his head.

Much to my dismay, he made us go in separate showers. Understandable, but still saddening. I gave him the biggest shirt and shorts that Mason had. I still felt like it was too small. He was so big! Hopefully in more ways than one.

That's right, I said it.

We both had our clothes in the washer and when I came out I noticed it was already 4.

I walked into the kitchen to find Dimitri shirtless, cleaning the counters.

_Shirtless._

I was wearing a tank top and shorts, and sexy underwear this time.

I couldn't help but openly state at the godly chest. He noticed me and smiled.

I could get used to this.

We cleaned for a while, every once and a while doing and kissing. We finished the cake with what ingredients we had left. By the time we were done, it was almost 6.

"Thanks a lot Comrade." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, my chest pressed against his bare one. He explained earlier that the shirt I gave him was too small, I didn't really mind.

"Of course, Roza." Ugh I loved it when he called me that.

Than a thought popped into my head. I felt really bad for being a bitch about everything at the club and how I treated him, and I somehow wanted to make it up to him. "Do you... Want to stay for dinner?" He seemed surprised. I quickly tried to explain myself. "I mean... I was really rude to you at first, and you helped so much with it. And I've already spent the past few days with Alberta's family, and I'm sure you'd like them really well. I just... Umm..." I was rambling and he simply smiled.

"I would love to Roza. I really would like to get to know the people you hold dear." And I saw it in his eyes he really meant that, and for some reason there was a warm feeling in my chest. "However, it would be nice to get some better clothes. The cloths I came here with aren't exactly the best." I nodded.

"Don't be fancy though, a T-shirt and jeans is fine." He nodded. We kissed. It felt so normal. I really liked feeling normal.

If only I knew how wrong things would go.

I walked him to the door and we kissed goodbye. He took his groceries with him, saying his mother was going to be a little angry he was so late with them. I started to feel bad but he reassured me saying it was worth it.

That I was worth it.

When he left I went and got changed out of my comfy clothes and dressed in jeggings and a v-neck red T-shirt. I put my hair down and put some makeup on so you wouldn't notice the bags under my eyes. I looked in the mirror to observe myself.

I had a little life in my eyes, as if I were happy.

I _was _happy. Maybe things would turn out for the better.

I heard a knock on the door and did a quick sweep to lock all of the doors that weren't meant for children, if you know what I mean.

I reached the door and saw Alberta with her family, they were holding trays with vegetables and other tasty looking things. I'm actually really glad they did because all I have was the chicken and the dessert.

I hugged everyone as they came in and showed the to the living room. I took the trays and set them on the dining table. They also brought chips and salsa so we all chatted and ate chips.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" I asked the group.

"Wine, please." Alberta said.

"C'mon, mom, she's not going to have-" I came out of my garage with Alberta's favorite wine.

Alberta gave Ana a look.

When someone said Margarita I simply just invited them to the garage and began to make them drinks.

I gave Michael and Nate virgin margaritas of course. Michael pouted when he noticed me drinking whiskey.

We all started going back to the living room when I heard the doorbell.

"Did you order pizza or something?" Alberta asked skeptically. I shook my head. Whoops I had totally forgot to mention I invited Dimitri. "Than who is it?"

She followed me to the door and I opened it to see my sex on legs in a smoking hot black shirt with jeans, his duster, and get this... Cowboy boots.

That's right. My six foot tall Russian god was wearing _cowboy boots. _

Alberta gave me a look. I hugged Dimitri and he kissed me on the forehead as he walked in. In his hands was this dark bread. "What's that?" I asked him.

"Black bread, my mama wanted me to bring you some."

I smiled and took the bread to the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Petrov."

"Please, call me Alberta. I'm not that old yet." She laughed.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." I said and pulled him to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

We walked in the living room and I could feel the 6 eyes swerve to look at Dimitri. Dimitri and Michael reached about the same height and Luis and Joey (lawyer son) were just barely shorter than him.

I felt so small. But it helped knowing I could take all of them.

"Guys, this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is Alberta's daughter Ana, and her husband, Luis. This is her son, Jeff and his fiancé, Diamond. And this is Michael and Nate, Ana's kids."

"Its very nice to meet you." Dimitri said.

"You, too." Luis said. "Are you a fan of sports?"

"Some, yes."

"Well, than join the conversation."

Dimitri began to talk with the guys and I had Alberta, Ana, and Diamond help me prepare the table. I had to grab some extra fold out tables and chairs to fit everyone, but it ended up OK. We set the table and I yelled for everyone to grab their plate and start digging in.

Thank god for Alberta because she briefly informed her family to not mention my studies in front of Dimitri. We all began to dig in and I couldn't help but notice the glare Michael was giving Dimitri. I saw him flinched and he looked over at Alberta and she sat nonchalantly eating her food. I couldn't help but laugh at the slight smile I saw on her face. Dimitri and I held hands under the table as we ate.

It was... Nice. Normal. When we finished eating I brought out the cake and served it. Diamond was helping me wash dishes and we were talking about each others boyfriends when I heard a knock on the door.

"Alberta can you get that for me?!" I yelled.

"Sure sweety!"

I heard her open the door and heard a voice on the other side.

I was worried so I left Diamond and walked to the door to see who was there.

I looked over Alberta's shoulder and my mouth fell at the sight of the person there.

"MOM?!"

**Mwahahahahaha that is the end of the chapter! I don't think this one was very long but whatever. I wrote most of it while I was in Ross any way. My step mom think it would be funny if we blasted Shake it Off by Taylor Swift in the car and drove through Compton. Any thoughts? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm totally on a role with this whole "updating" thing. I'm just hoping this makes up for the long wait you guys will have once my spring break is over. Today I got to have a lazy day and thank god because my allergies are hitting me really hard. Hope you all like the chapter!**

Chapter 16: Janine Hathaway

RPOV

That's right, no joking, it was Janine Hathaway at my door.

_The _Janine Hathaway.

My _mother._

_At my house. _

"Rosemarie, you have a lot of explaining to do." She simply stated as I stood astonished behind Alberta. Alberta looked from Janine to me and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"This is... I thought..." Alberta stared openly at my mom and I began to hear footsteps coming from the living room. Soon enough everyone was only a few feet behind me, most likely curious about my outburst.

My mother stood at my door, looking as emotionless as always, which I soon followed suit. I grasped Alberta's arm and gave her a pat, telling her a silent back off. Alberta knows nothing about my family, she knew that they were simply out of the picture.

And they should be.

"Rosemarie, what are you doing with these people? I'm still waiting for an explanation." After I pushed Alberta to the side I was able to size up my mother. I hadn't seen her in about 3 years and she didn't look much different. We were about the same height, except she was paler than I was and she had ginger hair that came barely to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure exactly what you are talking about. I think _you _have some explaining to do. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. You have no idea what you've put me through. Do you have any idea how I looked?" She asked me in annoyed voice. I simply shook my head.

"Janine, this is not a conversation we should be having here. I have guests over. You are causing a scene." She scoffs at me.

"I'm causing the scene? Rosemarie you haven't changed. Will you ever grow up?"

I grew tired just standing next to her. "Why are you here?" I asked sighing. There was no way she traveled so fast after people barely found out about where I was last night.

"My charge is nearby, and I heard you were here. I plan on taking you back."

I rolled my eyes. "Janine, I'm not going back."

"The hell you aren't. I will not have my daughter become some _blood whore. _I didn't send you to the academy for this to happen." She was completely ignoring the people who crowded behind me, desperately trying hear our conversation.

"Janine, leave." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm coming back." She stated firmly, giving a harsh glare to the people behind me before she walked away. I slammed the door before she even took a step away and sighed. I felt like much of my energy was now gone and I felt very tired.

The prying eyes seemed to dig holes into my back. I turned around and smiled at them. "Sorry, guys, for the interruption, now let's get back to what we were doing. Shoo." I waved my hands for them to disperse. I asked if Nate was willing to help Diamond with dishes while I ran to the bathroom. He agreed and I walked quickly to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it while I fell to my but and hugged my knees.

My breathing became heavy, but I wouldn't let the tears fall. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. The sight of my mothers disapproving eyes all those years ago flashed through my mind. The headache returned and I gripped my head in my hands trying to wish the pain away. If would go away and I don't know how long I struggled to push it away. I couldn't open my eyes because whenever I did, some weird dark image would flash across my vision. Either that or a woman with red hair. She seemed so familiar, but it was as if it was someone I had met, but simply forgot she existed.

I don't know how long I was there, but soon, there was a knock on the door. My headache was almost gone so I stood and checked to make sure my makeup wasn't ruined and opened the door to see Dimitri. I looked up and gave him a smile and he just grimaced.

"The Petrovs are about to leave. They wanted to say bye." He told me, moving a strand of hair away from my face. He was so sweet. Why did he have to be human and so oblivious to the evils of the world? Maybe that was his charm. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and hugged him. It was nice. I needed him. I might have been slightly using him, but hey, no one is perfect.

I said goodbye to Alberta and her family, thanking them for everything and for cleaning. I felt a little guilty, but I knew Alberta understood. She also winked at me when she saw Dimitri. I just laughed at her.

When they left, it was just Dimitri and me and it almost 10. "Do you need to go home?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I have to wake up early and help my family get ready for tomorrows dinner. Tonight was amazing. Thank you for inviting me. I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his duster and I stood by the door, waiting. I felt like such a girl.

I know, I know, I am a girl, but you know what I mean.

I kissed him goodbye, the kiss was long and felt good. We both smiled as we separated. His chocolate eyes shined. He left and I was left to my own thoughts.

And the only thing I could think about was Janine.

I was going to have to leave.

The thought really sucked. I was going to be 18 in a few days so it shouldn't really matter. I was making a life here, I had friends and I was about to graduate from school.

I realized that none of it would last long. The guardians like to keep a tight lid on people like me, keep me close so they can control all of my bad behaviors. I couldn't be taken back. Screw Janine and her snotty attitude. She hasn't seen her only daughter in 3 years and that's how she says hello?

Fuck her.

Fuck the academy.

I went into the workout room and began to furiously punch and kick, not caring that my hands felt bloody and I began to sweat profusely.

How dare she ruin everything. Why couldn't I be human? Not have to deal with a whole other society.

Yah, right, like I'd ever be normal even if I was human.

Soon enough just punching wasn't enough for me. I went down to my soundproof basement and shot my gun, screaming out all my rage at the same time.

I couldn't think of anything except my mother, the academy...

That's when the headache came back. It came just as hard as when I was at Alberta's. I dropped my gun, falling to the ground, my bloody hands gripping my ears, I screamed for the pain to go away. Thank god no one could hear me.

Images floated through my vision, I saw Mason, Lissa, her family. Tears went down my face and I could taste them.

A woman with red hair came into vision, and I suddenly knew her name.

_Sonya Karp._

The memories now came head on, making my skull feel like it was about to explode.

_It was only a day after the accident and I was at the academy, preparing to leave. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I ignored it, but whoever it was, they knocked harder. Finally I gave up for them just leaving and opened the door to see my teacher, Sonya._

_"Sonya...?"_

_"Rose!" She had a crazy look in her eyes. She saw the bags on my bed. "Good, you're leaving."_

_I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" _

_"But before you leave I need to do something._

_"Rose, Lissa saved you using her element, spirit. She grabbed your spirit from the dead and shoved it into your body." _

_I looked at her like she was crazy. Then again she was Sonya Karp. _

_"Rose, listen to me!" She grabbed my shoulder and put her hand on my forehead. "You can't let them find you. They'll do horrible things to you. Your shadow kissed. You have abilities like no one else. You've been to the land of the shadows. Once you leave the wards, your mind won't be able to handle it anymore. They won't be able to protect you, its not safe here. Don't scratch at the wall."_

_After she let go of my head, I became dizzy and blacked out. When I woke up, I forgot it all happened and continued packing and left the academy. _

I woke up and found myself on the floor of the shooting range and blood on the floor from my hands. My gun was a few feet away and my head still hurt.

How the fuck...?

I've never had a memory knock me out like that. What did she mean...?

My head still hurt so I couldn't think about it too hard.

I got out of the room to grab some towels to clean the floor. Afterwards I checked the time and saw it was noon. I was out for quite some time. I didn't feel any better, though.

I took a shower and put on some comfy pajamas and bandaged up my hands. They shouldn't be too bad by the time dinner was ready, us dhampirs are fast healers. I took a bunch of pain medication to try and subside my headache. Human medication didn't help us as much because of our tough immune system, we needed larger doses.

If I ever tried to do this in public, everyone would probably think I was trying to OD.

I chugged a bottle of water and decided breakfast was a place to start. I was pouring my milk when I heard a knock on the door. Who the fuck is interrupting my breakfast?!

I threw open the door to reveal my mother in all her glory. I sighed and began to shut the door when she pushed it open and walked inside.

"We need to talk."

"No. We don't."

"Rosemar-"

"Its just Rose." Or Roza.

"Where is he?" She asked me.

I rubbed my eyes. "Who?"

"Ashford." I made sure I didn't react to his name.

"Janine, what are you talki-"

"Don't you dare give me attitude. I know for a fact he was supposed to be hiding here." Oh, that's right, Eddie was here.

I sighed. "He's dead." I said. She looked surprised.

"Wha-"

"Died, done, killed. He was hunting and he died. Do you mind leaving now? I have things I need to do." She looked surprised for once in her life, like she was actually looking at me. He face hardened once more and she walked out.

God I hate her.

**Short chapter, but hey, you all got some good info. Hope you liked It and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you all prob hate me. I'm sorry its been so long! remember i still love you all very much and I hope you love me. Happy Holidays!**

Chapter 17: Dinner with the Belikovs

RPOV

Despite prior belief, I'm not that big of a fan of sweat. And man was a I sweating. After my little spif with my mother, I pushed all my anger out into working out. However, I knew that I should get some sleep because I did not want to look horrible going to Dimitri's family's house. I didn't get a lot of sleep, so in the morning I decided that I would set up another fight. I needed to get some more money now that Mason was gone. I also needed to get this house up for sale, I could probably grab some good cash from the place.

Now that my me time was over, it was time for Dimitri's family. Which brings me back to my I'm sweating. I was completely dressed. I had some nice jeans on with a white long sleeved blouse and my hair in a ponytail.

Dimitri picked me up from my house so I wouldn't get lost and I had a batch of cookies on a plate on my hand. Dimitri told me not to bring anything but I couldn't help myself.

He knocked on my door and he hugged me and we smiled at each other. I like it. It seemed so normal. There were no vampire crap or stupid mom's crashing the party. It was just him and I, walking to the car, so that I could meet his family.

His house was very… homey. I liked it. I could feel the warmth of family emanating from the house before I even walked inside. The inside was beautiful, too.

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside to be greeted by his mother. "Hello! My name is Olena. It's so nice to meet you."

I took out my hand and shook hers. "It's so nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! Please, come in, come in! I'm just about done with the food. Oh! Are these cookies. They look amazing." She took the plate from my hand and we followed her into the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, Dimka, why don't you introduce Roza to everyone in the living room?"

Oh, God, who's everyone?

Dimitri must have seen the look on my face because he rubbed my shoulder and whispered, "They'll love you."

In the living room there was a huge lot of people. However, there was one person I zoned in on, simply due to the fact I was raised to always know their traits and keep an eye on them for the rest of my life.

There was a Moroi in the room.

"Ivan! I'm so glad you could make it." He turned to the doorway, and we had something in common, he saw me first, and his eyes squinted in a peculiar gaze. He was not as trained as I am in the art of being inconspicuous, but Dimitri did not notice the stare that Ivan gave me.

"Of course, my good friend. I wouldn't miss such an event! You know I love to party with your family. Who's this lovely lady?"

"Oh, everyone, this is Roza, Roza, this is Ivan Zeklos, My sister Karolina and her son Paul and her daughter, Zoya. This is Sonya, and her daughter Katya, and my youngest sister, Viktoria. She's in highschool, actually, at the high school I work. Maybe you could tutor her sometime."

"Dimka, that is such a lame thing to say to your girlfriend." Oh, dear god. Am I his girlfriend? I'm not really sure. I didn't say anything. Not to any of it. I knew I would sound like an ass if I tried. Not to mention there was a Zeklos in the room. I hated that family. They were full of dicks and wanna-be kings. The Ivashkovs would never let them get into power.

If only the Dragomir's were still alive…

I shook hands, Sonya gave me a hard glare and I wasn't sure why. But I didn't back down, simply looking into her eyes and giving back a firm handshake.

Then we mingled.

That's right, Rose Hathaway can mingle!

I thought it was weird at first, too. Apparently I'm not as bad as I thought.

Karolina had a husband who worked his ass off apparently. Sonya was complicated and hated my guts, Ivan was totally in love with her, Viktoria was cool, and they had a scary grandmother waiting upstairs for the food to be ready.

And then it was.

The little ones, who for some reason love me and I don't know why, booked it into the kitchen, screaming with joy. The adults filled in the room calmly, laughing behind them.

"Do you need help with anything Ms. Belikov?"

"Oh, dear, please! Call me Olena!" She huffed as she set the amazing bread onto the table. "I'm not that old yet." We laughed while we all helped set the table.

Karolina went upstairs to grab their grandmother, Yeva. I sat in between Ivan and Dimitri. It was weird for me, but I was trained to keep a straight face, his was so obvious though. He was so confused and almost startled at the idea that I was there that I almost laughed.

When Yeva came down her eyes went straight to me.

There have been few times in my life where I have been frightened by a simply stare. I could probably count them on one hand.

This added one more finger.

A chill went down my spine as I felt she analyzed my soul for all of the sins I have committed in my life. I hope she wasn't actually doing that. If she was, I'd be so screwed.

Her gaze softened as she walked towards the table, but her eyes were still on me. "Hello, I'm Rose."

"Yeva, nice to meet you." I smiled at her and she nodded back to me.

After what seemed like an approval from the grandma, everyone let out a relaxed breathe that I'm pretty sure they didn't know they were holding and went back into their little tangents and ate the food.

God, the food was delicious. I didn't know there were such tasteful things on this earth. I need to get out more. I live in LA! Why isn't my diet a little more… diverse?

That's how the dinner went most of the time, curious gazes from Ivan, hard glares from Sonya, and peculiar blank stares from Yeva. I wasn't really sure what to make of all of it.

I decided I needed a breather and asked where the restroom was. They directed me to the upstairs bathroom.

I did my business, giving myself a little pep talk before opening the door to reveal none other than Ivan Zeklos.

**I know this is a large filler, but I promise the conversation between ivan and rose will be interesting and a little drama will go on in the next chapter. Thank you to those who have been sticking it out with me. I really appreciate those who read my stories and I'm glad you like them. Happy Holidays! -Rephiamluvers123**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm actually updating, you all should be very proud of me**

Chapter 18: Not So Great After All

RPOV

Ivan stood, starring down at me in front of the bathroom door, simply because he was taller than me. "Yes?" I asked him, giving him a blank stare in return.

He looked me over, probably wondering if I even knew what I was. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Majesty, I'm not sure I understand that question." His eyes widened at the name. His family was one of the royals after all, but I wouldn't know that if I thought I was human.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, guarding someone?"

"Shouldn't someone be guarding you?" He just huffed and ran his hand through his hair,

"Why are you here, really."

"I'm honestly here for the bread, you caught me. I don't care about anything except the bread." He sighed at my sarcasm. "You don't need to worry, I'm not with the court."

His eyes widened with realization. "You chose not to stay…"

Sure, let's go with that. They don't have to know I should still be in the academy. I simply shrugged and I could see a flake of disgust in his eyes. "Blood whore."

"What the fuck, not everyone who doesn't want to risk their life for the sake of spoiled rich kids will become a blood whore. You bastard. I'm done having this conversation." I pushed to the side, showing I had the force of any other guardian, and he caught himself. I could practically hear the drama queen gasp as he straightened his shirt out.

"I'm not done yet. What if I tell-"

"You won't tell anyone, because you want to stay in your little fantasy world, not caring about what happens or who's worried about you. You don't want the court to sniff around whatever dream life you have right now, because you know they'll ruin in. You won't tell the Belikov's because if you try and explain what I am, you're going to have to explain what you are, too." I looked at, waiting to see if he had anything to say back. He just starred at his feet, eyes like slits, as though he were in trouble and being scolded. "That's what I thought."

I walked back down the stairs to spend more time with Dimitri and his family. Ivan kept giving me looks, however not as many because he didn't want me to notice.

I noticed how bright Dimitri's mother was. I loved her for it, I loved Dimitri for it. Well not like, _love_, but you get what I mean. I almost envied how loving this whole family was. Although Dimitri's sister was constantly shooting daggers at me and I wasn't sure if I should fight back or not. Whatever, I wouldn't deal with it right now. I decided to keep my head forward and keep the smile on my face as I conversed with the family. Tonight just hadn't seemed to be my night.

I survived through all of it though. After we ate, Olena was going to prepare the dessert with Viktoria while we all mingled again in the living room. Yeva sat in a rocking chair that seemed to have her name etched into it. Not literally, it was just that she fit so much into that chair, it may as well have been built for her. She didn't talk throughout the night. She stayed silent, keeping her eyes on me, but not necessarily glaring like Sonya had been a while before. Or the worried glances that Ivan continuously threw at her.

There seemed to be an elephant in the room, and I didn't really feel like I should stay much longer. I was talking with Karolina and one of her kids came and pulled on my clothes, looking up at me and holding up their arms for me to hold them. I laughed as I picked up the small boy named Paul. While I held him he smiled at me and began to play with my hair. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I laughed from the ticklish feeling his nose brought. Karolina seemed to give us a meaningful glance, which kind of overwhelmed me. I wasn't really sure how to take it. It could be longing, or hope. I'm normally pretty good at reading people, but I was in such a jumble already, that my high-alert guardian skills weren't exactly at their peak.

"Desserts ready!"

I walked into the kitchen Paul still in my arms and he was giggling as he rubbed his face into my hair. "Paul, come sit over her," Sonya beckoned the boy to her lap and I tried to set him down, but he clenched his arms around my neck and shook his head at Sonya.

"NO." he stated. "Stay with Roza." The whole table laughed except for Yeva, Sonya, and Ivan. Well, Ivan laughed, but it seemed so strained and his eyes were filled in fear for the child. I wanted to roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him, but everyone had their eyes on me and I'm sure they would question the interaction.

The dessert was to die for, and I couldn't believe that such an amazing taste could ever be in my mouth, but it was. I almost groaned as I grabbed the Russian pudding by the spoonfuls. I fed Paul every once and a while, but I was mostly hogging it for myself. He pouted a little at the fact, but when I tickled him, he got over it.

Soon enough it was over, I had never thought I was going to have such an awkward, yet nice time. It was kind of weird.

"Dimitri, make sure she gets home safe. Paul would be devastated if she didn't." We both laughed at that.

"He wouldn't be the only one." Dimitri said. That was so sweet of him. I swear, this man could cry sugar.

"I really had fun night tonight." Dimitri smiled as he drove me home. "I'm sorry if my family is a bit… over the top. Sonya can be very protective of me."

I laughed. "I had a nice night as well, and I kind of got that from the way she looked at me."

Dimitri sighed and laughed at the same time. He looked at me for just a second, and I saw the most loving look anyone could have given me.

Too bad I was probably getting in way too deep and was going to break his heart.

I looked at the road and a man stood waiting for the impact of the car. "Dimitri!" I yell. Dimitri faces forward and slams on the break and turns the wheel so he wouldn't hit the man. We ended up hitting a building off to the side. It was dark outside and the airbags had gone off. I had faced much worse injuries before, however, Dimitri seemed to be unconscious from the impact. I felt my head and the liquid red was running down my face. I cursed as I saw my blood stained the cracked window. I grabbed for my purse, pretty sure it was some lunatic and I should grab for the gun.

Except my car door was ripped off, and a pair of red eyes looked into mine.

"Well hello sweatheart."

Before I could do anything, my faced made contact with a fist and everything went black.

**So, don't hate me, but I had to do this. I needed a little twist. The story had been a little flat lately, and now I'm seriously going to get into the deep stuff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I left you with a little twist, so I'm helping this will make you scream a little more. But don't hate me.**

Chapter 19: Taken

RPOV

Something was definantly _wrong._ I could feel my head throbbing from where I had been hit. I tried to move my hands to rub the sore spot, but my wrists met resistance, zip lock ties. I _hated_ zip lock ties. They were so annoying. Why couldn't these things be like the movies and use rope or something. It's so much easier to get out of.

That's when it really hit me. This was all _real_. The crash had happened.

Dimitri.

_Where's Dimitri._

Where was he?

I still couldn't see. My eyes felt so heavy, my head felt so hazy. They might have drugged me. The blood pumping through me was trying it's best to get it out. Thank God I even woke up.

Why was I alive? It really didn't make any sense. If I remembered correctly, I saw red eyes before knocking out.

My eyes opened and it was hazy at first. Thankfully the light was dim and my eyes didn't sting too much from it. My neck burned as I moved it around, I could hear it pop at the slightest movements. About 20 feet in front of me Dimitri was bloodied and bruised, his hands zip locked in front of him, his arms wrapped around a large pipe.

We must have been in some old factory than. It was weird that there weren't any windows, though.

I didn't have my weapons, obviously. At least, none of the ones that could obviously be found. I had a small silver dagger hidden in a place I'd rather not mention. I sighed, thanking whatever higher power there may be that let me have this small miracle. If I were to just grab that dagger, I could get out of the ties. I started to maneuver my body, folding myself around the pipe so I could reach the dagger. Soon, I started to here Dimitri groan and his eyes began to flutter as though he were waking up.

"Dimitri, stay quiet." His eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of my voice.

"Roza?"

"I said be quiet, or else they'll hear you."

"What are you talking about, where are we? What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were… in the car… and then there was a man in the middle of the road…." His eyes widened. "Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?"

I shook my head, not wanting to worry him. "No, but don't worry, I'm going to get us out of this."

"Roza, no. Let me handle this."

"Shut up." I snapped at him, going into the serious mode I needed to be in during my training. He must have heard something in my voice he didn't recognize, maybe he was shocked at how I was acting, but he stayed quiet after that.

Although it was very painful, I was able to grab my dagger, holding it in my hands and began sawing at the ties. That's when I heard the loud metal door opening in the distance. I cursed. They were back.

"Dimitri, don't speak at all. No matter what they say, no matter what they do, or how they look like, don't speak to them, ok?" Something in my voice made him nod. I sighed, still sawing slightly, the ties snapped, but I kept my hands where they were, gripping the dagger tight in my hands. This weapon would hurt them, but not kill them. Even I couldn't shove a tiny dagger like this into their heart, or chop their heads off with it. However, I could get us out of here. Hopefully, it was only one or two Strigoi.

If only Mason were here.

Three of them walked in.

Fuck.

"So, the pretty lady wakes up."

I don't say anything, not even daring to look at Dimitri. I'm not sure if he could see them, but the pale skin glowed in the dim light, and the three pairs of red eyes stared into mine. "So, now you don't have anything to say? If I remember anything, you were quiet talkative at the Academy."

Fuck, I remember him. He was some asshole dhampir I went to school with. He was supposed to guard an Ivashkov friend of his when we graduated. Wonder what happened for him to become a Strigoi.

I stayed silent.

The two others stood there in silence as Damon, if I remember correctly, slowly stepped towards me. "I'm going to have fun ripping out your throat."

His face was barely an inch from mine and I head butted his as hard as I could. I brought my hand up and stabbed the dagger through his throat. He began to gurgle and choke as his blood spurted out onto my face. I made sure to not get any of it in my mouth.

"Bitch!" I heard and I met the two other Strigoi half way as they sprinted towards me. It was hard for me to fight two at a time, especially since Damon was already starting to recover.

I knocked one of them off their feet and slit the tendons on the others legs. When they fell I ran to Dimitri who seemed to be looking at me with shock. I ripped the ties off with my dagger and pulled him up to his feet. "How are your legs? Can you run?" He gave a slight nod, as if in a daze. "Than RUN!" I yell and push him towards the door.

The three were back up, one tried to sprint to Dimtir but I blocked his path, hoping Dimitri would be far enough away before I most likely died.

It was all a blur, the fighting, the stabbing, the punches, kicks, hisses. I was covered in blood, both my own and the Strigoi. My dagger was no longer silver, but slick red. One of them distracted me as another clamped down his mouth around my shoulder. I screamed involuntary, not ready for the pain.

My blood was everywhere now, only fueling the need in the Strigoi's eyes. They were playing with me now. I looked around, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. There must have been something.

I broke out into a sprint into the next room, the Strigoi closely behind me. I spotted the ax hanging in the dusty glass case. I grinned.

I tried to run to it but was stopped by someone grabbing my injured shoulder. I cried out in pain as fingers dug into my bite wound. I cursed as the Striogi turned me over and laughed. I brought up the dagger again and he grabbed my wrist before I could get in anywhere close to him. I brought my knee up and hit right where it counted. He loosened his grip, cursing slightly. I was able to rip myself away from and push him into the other as I slammed my good shoulder into the glass case and brought out the ax.

And then there was a gun shot.

A bullet went straight through one of the Strigoi's legs and he cried out in pain. They all turned to see Dimitri, shaking as he held my pistol in his hands. He looked frightened, but his body was planted in a way that it seemed like he knew what he was doing. That small distracting helped me gain the time to swing the ax with all my might and chop off the head of Damon.

Two left.

The one with the wounded leg thankfully went after Dimitri, so I could handle the one with the most power. I swung my ax around, the Strigoi swiftly blocked most of my attacks. I heard another gun shot and looked over to see Dimitri on the ground, a Strigoi with a bullet wound in his head next to him. I sighed, knowing that it would delay the Strigoi from killing him.

Me being distracted caused the Strigoi I was fighted to push me to the ground. Glass from the broken case dug into my bleeding shoulder. I could tell I was getting weaker by the second, but I used both of my feet to push the Strigoi on the chest and get back onto my feet. The Striogi scrambled on the ground and I stepped on its arm and heard a loud crunch as bones began to break. I kept my foot on him and hacked at his neck until he stopped moving.

I looked over to see Dimitri still laying there, not even noticing that the body next to him began to move again. I limped over as fast as I could as the Strigoi began to sit up and I used all my weight and momentum to cut off his head. Blood splattered all over Dimitri, his eyes wide as he stared at the decapitated corpse next to him. "Don't let the blood get in your mouth."

It wouldn't do anything since I didn't see any bit wounds on him, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I dropped the ax to kneel next to Dimitri. I sighed in relief when I didn't see he was fatally wounded.

My sigh seemed to have snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. "Oh God, Roza. So much blood."

My vision began to blur as the adrenaline in me was slowly seeping away. "Where did you find the gun?"

"They had it in an office, it's over there."

"Is my phone in there?"

"Yah, your purse was."

"Did you call anyone?"

"No… not yet." I began to sway. Dimitri tried to hold me, but as soon as he felt the wetness on my shoulder he shrinked away.

"Call… Eddie…"

And then the world went black.

**Thanks everyone for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok Guys, I'm pretty sure I'm doing ok with the updates at the moment. I hope you like the chapter **

Chapter 20: Figure It Out

RPOV

_Beep beep beep beep_

_God, shut the fuck up. _

That constant beeping was so annoying. It wasn't helping my pounding head. It was constantly repeating over and over again, as if it wasn't even an actual noise, just something in my mind that won't seem to stop and its driving me crazy!

I really need some sugar or some caffeine or something, god damn, I was really weak. My eyes stayed closed, but I could begin to feel my body and be aware of what was going on around me. The beeping was most likely the heart monitor that was no doubt connected to me. I probably wasn't in a hospital though. I'm sure I had one of these in my house at one point. Maybe it was hiding in Mason's stuff.

The real question is, why did I need it? I try to wiggle my fingers first, and a sharp pain shoots from my shoulder that I slightly move. I grind my teeth together to stop myself from crying out in both pain and surprise. That's when it hit me.

The memory of what happened flooded my thoughts. Every little dark detail, and the only thought I had was, _where's Dimitri?!_

My eyes shoot open and I'm treated by my blank ceiling. I was back at my house, I was in the living room, no doubt. I gasped for air it felt like I hadn't truly breathed in forever. How long was I out? Did Dimitri call Eddie? Who came to get us? Where was Dimitri?

"You're awake."

It hurts, but I turn my head to look at Eddie. I sighed in reliefe. "Where's Dimitri?"

"In the other room, sleeping. He called his parents saying everything was fine, and he wasn't feeling well so he took a day off of work. You also have a million missed calls from some woman named… Alberta? I think she came by the other day, I told her you weren't doing well, and she said for you to call her when you wake up." Eddie was a true guardian. He gave me everything I asked for without me having to actually ask for it. "It's Monday. You've been out for a few days. Surprised it's not longer, but you've never been one to go down easy."

I laughed. "How long has Dimitri been out."

Eddie sighed, "Well, thanks to you, he wasn't badly injured, just seriously spooked. He's been staying here, waiting for you to wake up, even though I told him to go home. He probably doesn't trust me. He told me a little about what happened, but I'd figure you'd be better at that since he doesn't exactly know…."

I nodded and winced. "Yah, Ok, I'll give you a debrief in a second. Let me eat something first."

Eddie laughed and nodded. He went into the kitchen and I fully assessed how bad my body was feeling.

It was feeling bad, like really, really bad. I could hardly move.

Eddie came back with some poptarts and milk. I brought up my good arm to grab the poptart, even if it hurt, I was really fucking hungry.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd leave by now, if I've been out for a few days."

Eddie sighed, his smile falling. "I have to take you back with me."

I nodded. There was no way I could escape this anymore. I was almost 18, but not just yet. I needed to face what I had done, leave this life behind.

I had to leave Dimitri and Alberta behind.

My head pounded and I took a sip of the milk. "Hand me the phone. I gotta call Alberta."

Eddie handed me the phone and I dialed her number. "OMYGOD ROSE DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!"

I laughed. "Yes, Alberta. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" It seemed kind of early with how dim the light was outside the window.

"I took a step outide to answer. What happened?"

"Bad stuff, Alberta. But, hey, at least I won't be street fighting anymore."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Don't worry, not from a street fight."

"Oh, honey, I should bring you some soup. My family gave their best wishes. I told them you had the flu."

"Thanks Alberta. Sorry I couldn't give your grandson any more fighting lessons."

She scoffs. "Who gives a rats ass about that. As long as you're ok."

"Alberta, this is going to be our last call."

She grew silent. Finally, she said, "You finally leaving?"

"Yah, can't escape what's coming at me anymore."

"You be safe, and if you can, no matter when, you send me a letter, or give me a call, you here?"

"I promise."

"I mean it girl, I'm not going to die until I hear from you again."

I laugh, but stop because of how much my chest hurt. "Bye Alberta."

"Bye Rose."

After that, I snap my phone in half.

I handed the remnants of my phone back to Eddie, he took it, walked to the nearest trash, and dumped it.

"Well, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are able to. Also, you need to get rid of the angry Russian glaring at me." Eddie's eyes were trained behind me.

I turn my head slightly to see Dimitri, completely disheveled and looking absolutely dissatisfied.

"Dimitri…"

"Are you ok?"

I stay quiet, and then nod. "yah, I'll be fine."

"You're leaving?"

"Yah."

"Why? Isn't it over? Whatever it is you were in, it's over, you… you killed them."

"Dimitri…"

"NO!" He yelled. Eddie tightened and I flinched. Even that gave me pain. "You need to explain to me what happened! How the hell… Why…." He pulled at his hair. "What were those things? Who's he? Why were there eyes red?"

I looked at Eddie. "Give us a minute." Eddie reluctantly nodded his head and walked out of the room. I did my best to sit up in my little bed and grunted in pain with each movement. Dimitri just watched as I struggled. "Sit down." I tell him.

"No."

"Dimitri. Sit. Down." The tone in my voice seemed to be good enough to get him to silently sit.

"Ok, so starting from the beginning, those things that attacked us, they weren't human, they were vampires. Or well, Strigoi." Dimitri didn't say anything so he continued. "There are… 3 types of vampires, I guess. Moroi, your friend, Ivan, he's one of them. They need blood to survive, they are able to wield one of the elements. Dhampir, which is half moroi, half human, that's me. We are trained form birth to protect the Moroi and go to school to become what they call, Guardians. We protect them from Strigoi, the stereotypical vampire. They have red eyes, can't be in the sunlight, super-well everything- and in order to kill them you have to set them on fire, stake them, or… chop their heads off." I take in another deep breath, giving Dimitri time to process.

"When I was being trained, I… well, some stuff happened and I ran away. I found myself here, where I met Mason, and we lived together and hunted together until he… died in Mexico a little while ago. I'm… not a UCLA student, I went to the highschool and was streetfighting for money. I was going to leave soon since Eddie found me. Now that the Court knows I'm here, they won't let me escape. I have to go and face what I've done. The Striogoi that attacked us, one of them used to be a dhmapir. We went to the Academy together. He… was jealous of me, so when he turned, he went after me, first." My sighs were heavy and I couldn't seem to breath correctly. I stayed silent for a little while, still, Dimitri said nothing.

"Eddie won't tell them you were involved. We won't bother you anymore, I won't bother you anymore. If you have any more questions, just ask Ivan. He knows. He's a royal after all."

Dimitri stood again. "….you lied to me."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

He looked at me, and I could have cried at that moment. He looked so broken. He had gone through hell and back, and it was all my fault. I could do nothing to change what he went through, just as I could do nothing to heal him. The only thing I could really do was leave him alone.

"I think it woud be best if you went home."

"But…" He wanted to say something, but the word seemed to have died in his throat. There was really nothing else he could say.

So, he left. I heard the door click and I knew, I really knew, I would never see Dimitri again. I couldn't allow it, I could never tempt myself to see him, even if I wanted to.

Eddie walked back in and gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't look at me like that." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm over it. Pack all of my stuff, let's go."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No, but it's better than staying in this hell hole." He laughed.

Whatever higher being might be watching over me, please, just help me figure it all out.

**Boom! Finished the chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review and like and do what you readers do!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You should all be proud that I've updated so quickly, hahaha**

Chapter 21: Come Back To Me

DPOV

None of it made sense. Absolutely none of it.

I walked out of her house, more confused that I was before. Ivan? What was she talking about? There was no way he… There was no way she….

There were so many things that seemed to make sense now. So many things I had brushed aside, not really cared about, or didn't want to notice. Those rooms she had that were kept secret, the soundproof basement… I may or may not have done some sneaking around.

I decided to do what she told me. I pulled out my phone and I called Ivan.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" He sounded so normal. Why is it that so much can happen to one person, and no one else seems to know what's going on? What I have been through the last few days, they will never make it onto the news. I will never utter a word of it to my family. It hit me hard, the realization of how naïve everyone is. Even me.

This whole time I had been best friends with a vampire. I had been dating a teenage vampire.

The world seemed to be spinning and I had forgotten I was even on the phone.

"Dimka? Buddy?"

"Ivan, we need to talk."

"Woah, Dimka, what's wrong?"

"Can you just swing by my place as soon as possible?"

"Sure, man. I'll be there in 20." I hung up the phone when I entered my apartment.

Everything was just as I had left it. Nothing out of place, no reason to believe anything had changed. Yet, somehow, everything was different- everything changed.

I took a quick shower and dressed in sweats and a T-shirt when I heard my door open. Ivan had an extra key.

"Hey, dude, you look like shit."

"Are you a Moroi?" The words seem to blurt out of me. I couldn't hold them back. There was no easing into this kind of situation. I literally just accused my lifelong friend of being a vampire. This was stupid. Rose was a liar; she had been lying to me this whole time.

However, when I looked at him, his face seemed tense, and he was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled more harshly than I had meant to. No one seemed to be giving me straight answers these days. Everyone was lying to me. Was I so untrustworthy? I was desperate for answers.

"What did she tell you?" He must have been reffering to Rose. "What happened?"

"We were… we were attacked." I sat down on my couch. He quickly sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulder, his eyes analyzing me.

"Are you ok? I swear to god if she let them lay a single hand on you I'll-"

"She saved my life. God, Ivan. She was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. She fought off three of those… whatever you guy's call them. They took a huge chunk out of her shoulder. All that blood." I was starring off into the distance, the memory of Rose, fighting for her life, fighting for _my life._

Ivan squeezed my shoulder. "What did she tell you?"

"About the… races; who she is and who you are, and what attacked us. Apparently she ran away… Did you know?"

Ivan nodded. "All guardians receive a promise mark after their graduation. They get a specific tattoo on the back of their neck to show that they are loyal to the Moroi. She didn't have one, which meant she ran away. I… called her very harsh things. I'm going to have to apologize since she saved your life."

"How is this all just ok?!" I stand back up, away from his hand. "You've lied to me this whole time, by god, you drink blood. How am I just supposed to be ok with that?"

Ivan sighed. "We don't kill our victims, there are humans who volunteer to donate their blood to us. Some like to be bitten because our saliva gives a… nice feeling. They get addicted to it most of the time. If you don't like doing it that way, you can always get the bagged blood. I mean, it's no different that you drinking tomato juice when you think about it. Think about all the animals humans sacrifice so that they can survive. You guys are scary, which is why we normally choose to not tell. Plus, we are practically bound by the royal court to reveal who we are."

I began to pace and he shook his head. "Ivan, I don't know what to make of all of this."

"What happened to Rose?"

"They're taking her away, she has to face something at the court, I'm not sure what though."

"Hold on." Ivan pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Adrian? Hey, can you do me a favor? Ask some people if they've heard of a girl named Rose….?" Ivan looked to me.

"Hathaway."

"Hathaway- wait what?" This was directed to me.

"_That's_ Rose Hathaway?" Ivan gaped at me. There was some other voice and Ivan snapped out of his daze. "Yah, ok, do apparently she's back. I know, finally. That beast has been looking for her for ages. I'll call Abe later." Ivan hangs up without saying goodbye and I'm just looking at him with a confused glazed look. "Your girlfriends father is pissed. And her mother is probably even scarier. They are probably some of the most known people, like, ever. Besides the queen." I continued to look at him in confusion. "Quite a few years ago, there was a royal line called the Dragomir's. The rest of their line seemed to have died in a car crash. The only girl who survived was a dhampir that was promised to serve the Dragomir girl for the rest of her life. That survivor, is Rose."

My eyes widened at him, he continued. "She ran away after having so much ridicule, and no one knew where she went. There had been rumors and stories. Most of the court and Guardians have heard of her many battles since she had left. I remember this one time- never mind, besides the point. Her father, this mob boss guy, has been looking for her ever since. They don't want to punish her; they want her back. I mean, her running away will not be dismissed, but she's seen as highly as any vigilanty can be seen. Dude, you picked a super emotionally, physically broken girl, who is also a hero."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know what to say about any of it. Everything was falling into a puzzle. Rose was only protecting herself. She thought she was going to be sent to some jail, or that the court would try to hurt her and her loved ones. She probably ditched Alberta, too. It may take me a long time to forgive her lies, but at least I know. I know what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be. I'll never be able to tell her that I think there's a chance. I accept her for who she is.

"Ivan, how do I fix this?"

"When does she leave?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Maybe you should go run over there. However, think about this man. I don't want you to regret getting yourself into something you won't be able to get out of."

"But don't you see!" I waved my arms in the air. "I've been in it. I put myself in it when I started to care about her. She thinks I hate her, I can't let her think that, not forever."

Ivan just shrugged. "If she's going to be stuck in the court, you're probably not going to be able to see her. She won't be leaving at least until her training is finished and no human, except maybe an alchemist, is allowed inside the Court walls."

"I need to go."

"Woah, buddy, calm down."

"Ivan, I need to go. Now."

Ivan nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

I had walked home. It had taken a long time, and I'm not sure if I had that time to get to her, so I nodded. "Let's go."

When Ivan drove up, there was a truck, I saw Eddie come out of the house with some suitcases in hand. A scowl was on his face. He's probably mad about the fact he has to carry womens things. It could also be the fact that women tend to own a lot of things.

I rushed out of the car, Eddie's expression darkening when seeing me, and then lighting up when seeing Ivan.

"Eddie! Is that you?"

"Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"I live here!"

"With this heat?"

"Yah! Closer to my best pal!" Eddie and Ivan hugged, which only really confused me more. I'd have to ask about their relationship later.

"Is Rose still here?" Eddie nodded. Before I could walk past him, he gripped my arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell her what I need to." Eddie looked into my eyes, and whatever he saw, he was satisfied with because he let me go and turned back to Ivan, as if he had never seen me. They started to chat once again while I ran into the house.

She was still lying on the bed, this time no tubes in her. Her eyes were closed and the sun was shining in through the windows. It was almost night, so lighting was dim and splayed colorful yellows and pinks onto her skin.

"Roza." Her eyes shot open. They looked so tired, so hollow. She was so defeated and I was slightly to blame.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you something before you left."

"Well, you have good timing, I'm about to leave in 15 minutes." She didn't look at me. I could see the light reflecting in her chocolate colored eyes. I starred at her, at how beautiful she was. I noticed her beauty when I first saw her, but this was different. We were both different now.

"Roza… I want you to come back." This made her turn her head to look at me with surprise.

"… what?"

"I'm telling you, if you ever need to, if there's still a chance, I want you to come back. I want you to come back _to me_. I'll wait. I'll wait for forever if I need to."

"Dimitri, even after everything, you can't do that. I can't make you do that."

"You aren't making me do anything. I'm choosing this, I'm choosing you. So come back. Please, Roza. Please come back to me."

Rose didn't say anything for a while and I thought for a moment she had given up. Everything was worthless, I shouldn't have come.

"Ok." She says finally.

"What?"

"If you'll wait, than I'll come back."

I smiled a big grin and I ran to her bed, cupped her face in my hands and pressed our lips together as hard as I could. I couldn't be separated from her for much longer. I needed my fill of her before she left.

"I care for you deeply, and that means you aren't allowed to die while you're away." That made her laugh.

"Ok, Dimitri. I won't die." She kissed me once again.

This time when I walked out, I wasn't confused, depressed, and my heart didn't ache. I left with a grin on my face, and hope pouring from my chest. I knew I'd see my Roza again.

**Ok so the next chapter I'll be posting, when I post it, which I don't know when that will be, will have a little time jump if you guys don't mind. Or, I can have you guys vote. I can go more into depth about Rose and Dimitri's lives while they are separated, or I can do a brief past description and do my time jump. Comment if you want the vote, even if it's one person who wants the vote, I'll do it. I hope you guys liked the chapter and review on it! Yay! **


End file.
